1 year
by CastleHHR
Summary: Harry's marriage is arranged by his father to rid him of his lifestyle choices. Little does James know that Harry has an arrangement of his own. Summary Sucks. Reformatted the story for your reading pleasure14-3-2017
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter... If i did, like many of us, I'd rewrite the ending with HHR.This is my first HHR Fic. Please save the flames. This story has been stuck in my head for a while. Based on a movie I watched a while back. The rating will change to M in the later chapters. For now, nothing deadly.

"Minister Potter, this is the new bill that I propose we submit to Wizengamot next month" Hermione said.

"It's pretty much self-explanatory, all the bill entails is basic rights for magical creatures" she explained.

James Potter read through the bill as she spoke, impressed by the exemplary effort she put in.

"You know Ms Granger, it's pretty much the ambitious and best thought out directive I've ever read in my time as Minister of Magic and if this doesn't win their votes I don't know what will" he smiled. "Thank you Sir" she blushed.

"All we can do now is present this at the next meeting and knock their socks off" Sirius said. "Well, Miss Granger, you'll definitely be getting the vote of House Black" he winked at Hermione.

"Thank you Mr Black, it will bring an end to slavery as we know it. A long shot, I know, but a chance none the less" she said emphatically.

"If that's all, I think we can call this meeting to a close" James said. He received confirmation from the rest of the attendees and with that the dismissed them.

"So Prongs, heard from Harry lately?" Sirius asked. James stood up and made his way to his liquor cabinet and pulled our one of Oden's finest then made his way to his desk, sighing deeply he sat down and summoned two glasses.

"I'm afraid not Padfoot. He's always throwing himself into his work. He hardly ever has time to come home when he does have time off. It's like I don't know my own son anymore" James said downing his drink.

Sirius looked at James, really looked at him, his hair unruly as ever just no longer black like it used to be a few years back, his eyes dull and joyless, his forehead wrinkled from the lines of frowning, he was now the shell of the man he once was. "Prongs, did you ever try talking to him, apart from official meetings off-course" Sirius asked.

"Oh, I've tried, God knows I've tried but he always has an excuse that he was busy and had "stuff" to take care of" James said.

"If you'd like, I could always talk to him" Sirius suggested. James smiled, "as much as I appreciate it, I would rather have this talk with him myself" James said. "I proud of him, I mean, which father wouldn't be, Head Auora at 24, the youngest ever, beating me by a year. Yet, it seems he still wants to prove himself further, throwing himself in harm's way time and time again. I'm terrified that one day I will receive "THAT" owl and ….I. .I" he sighed unable to complete the sentence.

Sirius truly hurt for his friend, "Lily would have whacked him upside the head and told him to get his act together."

James smiled sadly at the mention of his late wife's name. "She was taken away too soon" James said almost inaudibly.

"I'm so sorry that they those sons of bitches were never caught. I hope the rot in the deepest depths of hell" Sirius said angrily.

"Let's not dwell on the past, Harry is the future and I need to remind him of that before it's too late" James said reaching for parchment and his quill. He began writing then quickly sealed the letter and sent it on its way with his owl.

"Honestly after Hermione's bill for the Equality is passed, I'm going to ask her to introduce the Ministry into the 21st century, I mean owl mail, when we can use instant messaging on cell phones" Sirius mocked.

"Speaking of Hermione, she reminds me so much of Lily, young, ambitious, fiercely loyal and beautiful. The Brightest witch of her age and now the youngest Head of the DMC. It's no wonder Lily took her under her wing." James said smiling.

"Yeah, she did look up to Lily, she was pretty much a younger version of her and talk about accomplishments, I mean she needs little or no motivation whatsoever. I'm surprised that she's single. She's quite the looker once you get passed the hair" Sirius snickered.

"Oh come on, I kind of like her hair. I think it gives her character" James said with a distinct look in his eyes. "Oh I know that look Prongs" Sirius smirked.

"Are you sure she's not won the affections of any young man yet? I need you to do sniff around, find out what you can and let me know" James said seriously.

"Yes Sir" Sirius said and left. James looked out the window and thought about Harry.

Harry received his father's letter and by the looks of what he read, it sounded urgent. He dreaded going home, since it brought up the memories of his mother. He couldn't bare the painful memories but he had neglected his father in the process of staying away. He loved his father but until he caught his mother's murderers he could never truly move on with his life. Deep down he blamed himself for what had happened to her…

 _"That's Potter's wife and by the looks of it, she's not alone. If we take her out, it would send a clear message to the Ministry that we mean business" the man said._

 _"Oh come on, that's the Minister's wife. We'd be dead before we know it" the other voice said. "Either which way, those were the orders from the boss, we take her out and Minister Potter is as good as gone" the third voice spoke. "Who's the brunette?" the first man asked._

 _"Who cares, we're here for the redhead. Waste not, want not" the third voice said. "Go" he said._

 _Lily and Hermione were on their way back from Diagon Ally after their lunch date. "I still can't believe that people treat house elves that way" Hermione said._

 _"Hermione, love, not everyone cares as much as some of us do. Sometimes I wonder if we're doing enough to help them. Take poor Remus for example, can't get a steady job because he was a werewolf, I mean I managed to find a cure and helped him and so many others yet he's stuck with the stigma of being a werewolf, sometimes the wizarding world can be so cruel!" Lily said._

 _"I know what you mean, as much as I love living in the wizarding world, I'd always dreamt of living near the seaside away from all this drama" Hermione said dreamily._

 _"Promise me something Love" Lily said. "Anything Mrs Potter" she replied. "Promise me that you will use that wonderful brain of yours and change this world so that everyone will have equal rights and abolish this blood feud that's destroying our world" she said._

 _"I'll try" she. "Oh I have no doubt that you will do great things love. You just have to believe it" she said and Hermione blushed._

 _"Come on let's have some tea" Lily said ushering her in then stopped behind her sensing something was off._

 _"What's wrong Mrs Potter?" Hermione asked when she realised Lily was not following._

 _"HERMIONE! GET DOWN NOW!" Lily screamed and was hit in the chest with a Stunner. She noticed everything around her going black but the last thing she saw was a flash of green and Lily Potter falling to the ground._

 _When Harry reached home he was too late, the three men had been long gone. He slowly walked over to his father who was bent over his mother's body, distraught._

 _Harry's world collapsed around him as he watched the coroners take his mother away. He turned and saw Hermione on the stretcher as the Healers worked tirelessly to revive her. He's father went over to him and hugged him and the two men cried over the loss of the women who held them together._

 _They were interrupted from there embracing when they heard Hermione scream out for Lily. James made his way over to her to calm her down, but the poor girl was inconsolable._

 _Harry looked over at her and took pity on her knowing that what she witnessed will haunt her for the rest of her life. Once she calmed down enough the Auora's interviewed her though she was no help since she was stunned before she could see anything._

 _After the funeral, Harry watched and waited for everyone to leave to speak to Hermione. He needed to bring justice to his mother and she was the only one who could help._

 _He made his way over to her, "Hello Miss Granger" he said with an unsteady voice. "Mr Potter" she whispered._

 _"I understand you and my mother were close" he said and she nodded. "Then you will fully understand my vengeance for justice" he said and she simply looked at the freshly covered grave._

 _"If I may, with your permission of course, could have a copy of the memory of the day of the attack" he asked. She looked somewhat perplexed by his request._

 _"Look, Miss Granger, I know it's a lot to ask of you but I.." he said cracking up and then looked away trying to hide his emotion._

 _"Can you assure me that you will do everything in your power to bring these sons of bitches their comeuppance?" she asked._

 _"Yes, you have my word" he assured her. She pulled out her wand and pulled a silver strand from her temple and gave it him. He then conjured a vile and slipped it in._

 _"Thank you, you have no idea what this means to me" he said and offered her a handshake. She reluctantly took it and then walked away._

Even though Miss Granger had given him the memory, he had a hard time watching it. All it did was fuel his anger and need thirst for revenge which made him into who he was today.

He felt like such a disappointment not fulfilling what he promised to do, nevertheless it didn't stop him.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts when his cell phone rang, it was his current fling. He did not have time for a serious relationship until he put his current case behind him. He didn't answer the call but instead opted to reply with text message saying he wasn't interested and that he had to leave town for a while and didn't want to be contacted. He knew that some of these women were only in it for the fame and money, the only way to get rid of the clingy was to be blunt.

He then replied to his father's owl, accepting his invite but yet he had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that he's life was about to be changed forever. He had 2 hours to get ready for his meeting with his father and he had the urge to get his introduce is "pops" to the wonderful world of cell phones.

He disapparated into Muggle London and walked into a mobile outlet to grab him a basic phone then he went back home.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi all, just updating/ formatting the story. No new chapters! I know it was originally quite difficult to read so I thought of editing abit. Perhaps it would help with the writer's block that I have for my current Fic. So enjoy the much easier to read version. Mind you, I'm editing from my mobile. I don't own Harry Potter... If i did, like many of us, I'd rewrite the ending with HHR.

Thank you all for R&R and Fav&Foll.

He apparated to the front yard of his ancestral home and sighed, as the memories of this mother came flooding back. He walked up to the gate and again he was reminded of Miss Granger's memory. He shook away the visions and walked towards the door and pressed the doorbell.

The door was answered by his lovable friend, "Master Harry Potter is come home, Dobby is happy that little Master is back" he cried and hugged Harry's leg.

"Dobby, it's good to see you old friend" Harry said hugging him.

"Master Potter is very sad all the time especially now Master Harry isn't at home. Is Master Harry coming back for good?" Dobby asked.

"I'm very busy with work Dobby, but it doesn't mean I don't miss you guys" he said genuinely.

"By the way is this a new sweater Dobby?" Harry asked trying to change the topic.

"Yes Master Harry, Mistress Grangy is making one for Dobby every week" he answered excitedly.

"Dobby, is that Harry?" James asked before Harry could respond.

"Yes Master Potter" Dobby said excitedly ushering Harry into the dining area.

James looked at Harry, his replica in all but the eyes. He looked older than he should. The loss of his mother and work has matured him.

"Son" he said. Harry on the other hand looked at his father, the guilt of neglecting his father finally setting in. His father may put on a front of Minister but as a man, he's lost years and he felt guilty of adding to that.

"Father" he said. James smiled, "It's good to see you Harry" he said making his over to him and pulled him in for a hug. Harry was stunned for a moment then embraced his father, "I missed you too dad" he said.

The duo pulled apart, "Are you hungry because I asked the elves to prepare you favourites" James said making his way to the table.

"I famished, I can't remember the last time I had a home cooked meal" he replied. The food appeared and the two men tucked in. After dinner they fell into a comfortable silence.

"I've got you a gift, though I'm afraid you'll have to make a few adjustments to the house" he smirked pulling a box. "Is that a cell phone?" James asked amused.

"Yes it is dad, mind you, it's just a standard phone, makes calls, sends texts, and also takes pictures" he said showing his father how to use it.

"I've stored my number already so you can text me whenever you need to and I'll call you" he said. "This is amazing" James said. "Wait 'til Sirius sees this" James laughed.

"Earlier today he suggested that we introduce the Ministry into the 21st century" he laughed, really laughed.

Harry decided to break the ice, "So father, why did you want to see me?" he asked and watched James as he flicked his wrist and two glasses of fire whisky appeared.

"Son, I wanted to talk to you about you, your life" he said casually. "I want to know what's going on. All I know is that you're head Auora and you're always away on missions. I never see you outside of work. It's like you're a stranger to me. My boy, my Prongslet" he said sadly and downed his drink. Harry was stunned; he knew he hardly saw his father, though he never knew how much it affected him.

"Dad, I don't know what to say" he started but James cut him off.

"It doesn't mean I don't hear about you son, your lifestyle choices, the type of women you bed, the dangerous missions, Harry you literally put yourself in harm's way. Why son, do you not value your life? Is that it?" James asked almost pleadingly.

Harry never expected the conversation to take such a drastic turn. "Dad, I'm sorry you had find out like this but with the stress of the job I cannot find time for a steady relationship" he tried to explain.

"Stress of the job, Harry I was in your shoes, I had you mother with me, she helped me every step of the way. She gave me the greatest gift of all Harry. She gave me you!" he said.

"Look around you son, all this, belongs to you. It belongs to the next generation Potter's. We've given you everything son. Don't throw it away. Please" James pleaded.

"Your mother would be…." He couldn't complete the sentence. "Your mother, like myself, would have expected you to atleast be married by now" James finished.

"Dad, these women don't want me for me, they want me for the fame, the money, the fact that I'm from the Ancient and Noble House Potter, nobody loves Harry" he tried to explain.

"Then maybe you're looking at the wrong women" James said.

"You find me one woman, who will marry me for me and not the name Potter and all that comes with it, and then I'll date her. No..No I'll marry her" Harry said adamantly causing James to look up at Harry.

"I'm serious dad, there's no woman out there that will ever not think about the prestige and status that comes with the title Potter" he said dejectedly.

"I've had my heart broken, time and time again dad; it's what moulded me into what I am today. I'm not proud of the fact that I'm not madly in love, like you and mum were, I actually envy you" he sighed then smiled to himself.

"Son I've never knew you felt so strongly before. Let me help you son, let me help you heal" James begged. "What if I'm destined to be alone" Harry asked dejectedly.

"No one is born to be alone son" James said trying to comfort Harry. "You know, it's times like this, I miss your mother more than ever" James said chuckling and Harry joined in a few minutes later.

"Tell you what dad, I promise to pull back on the missions. If it will make you feel better" Harry said. James looked up and smiled "there's hope for you yet Prongslet" he said.

They sat in silence for a while until James spoke, "Son, I want you to take the Potter seat in Wizengamot" which stunned Harry momentarily and then he nodded in agreement. Then James decided he was going to bed and Harry decided to spend the night instead of booking a room at the Leaky Cauldron.

The next day James was in a jovial mood which was not missed by Sirius, "So, what's got Prongs in such a good mood?" he teased.

"Well Harry and I had a really good chat last night and we came to an understanding" he said. "That's good" Sirius said taking a file and flipping through it. Just then Hermione walked in, "Mr Black, Mr Potter" she greeted.

"Hermione, how many times do we have to tell you, it's Padfoot and Prongs when we're alone?" Sirius asked James laughed as she blushed.

"Right, I apologise, it's just that this Bill has got me working flat out for weeks and I've been on edge since yesterday" she admitted.

"Don't worry Hermione, Lily had faith in you and so do I" James smiled causing her to look at him and mouth "thank you."

"So what time is this meeting Prongs?" Sirius asked. "It's about to kick off. By the way, did you do what I asked you to do for me yesterday?" James smirked.

"Oh yeah, baby bird is solo mio" he said.

"Good" James said looking at her as she poured over the files oblivious to the two men. Just then the doors flew open and Harry walked in together with Malfoy and Ron.

The men acknowledged each other and waited for Hermione's introduction.

"Gentlemen, this is Miss Hermione Granger, Head of the DMC. She's spearheading the Equality Bill at Wizengamot next month and she's invaluable to the Ministry and today she's offered to assist us with the fundamentals of the DMLE exchange program. As we all know that they are looking for someone like Miss Granger to assist in our neighbouring countries, to which we politely declined." James said proudly.

"You can't hold on to me forever, never know when opportunities presents themselves " she smiled earning smiles all around the table.

The meeting progressed and Hermione had them eating out of the palm of her hand. She couldn't believe that she was advising these men she was doing her happy dance on the inside even though she kept a professional front. Ron kept glancing at her, trying to get her attention to James annoyance.

"If that's all gentlemen, I have to head back to the DMC" she said packing up her belongings and shaking their hands wishing them luck as she left.

Soon after the trio left not before Ron spoke up, "Hey Sirius, is Granger seeing anyone at the moment?" causing Sirius to choke on the water he just sipped.

"What? Why?" James asked causing Harry to look up and frowned.

"Well she's hot, once you get past the hair" he said causing Sirius to snort and snicker.

"As far as I know, she's engaged" James replied and Sirius almost fell off his chair an act not missed by Harry.

"Too bad, she seems nice" he said as he and Draco walked out.

"Sirius, do you mind if I talk to my father alone please?" Harry asked rather sternly though Sirius knew how this was going to turn out so he decided to add fuel to the fire, Marauder Style, "Cut him some slack Harry, He's been lonely he's just looking for company" Sirius said trying miserably to keep a straight face after seeing Harry's reaction and then he left James to face the wrath.

"Dad, what's going on?" he asked.

"What do you mean son?" James asked popping a chocolate frog into his mouth and not looking up from the file.

"What's going on with YOU and MISS GRANGER?" he asked causing James to choke on his frog looking up at Harry horrified.

"What do mean Harry?" James asked sternly. "Are you engaged Granger?" he asked equally sternly. James looked at Harry and burst out laughing.

"That's the most preposterous idea I have ever heard" James said trying to hold back the tears.

"But Dobby , Sirius and and and…" Harry tried but James just laughed louder. "Son I will never love another as long as I live nor will I hurt your mother's memory but defiling myself. Let alone with someone who your mother and I consider a daughter" James said with a straight face. Harry was embarrassed to assume this about his father.

"Did you know that in honour of you mother's memory Hermione is fighting for the Equality Bill? No off course you didn't. Which is why I suggest you get to know Miss Granger on a personal level. You'll never find anyone like her, apart from your mother off course" James said looking Harry directly in the eyes.

"You told me yesterday that if I found you one woman who would love you for you and not your name, well look no further. Hermione Granger, she's the one." James said as he walked over to Harry.

"I've known this girl for years son; she's an orphaned Muggle-Born, kind, compassionate, caring and not a malicious bone in her body. A champion for the underdog. Just say the word Harry and I'll do everything in my power to arrange it." James said tapping his shoulder and all Harry could do was look forlornly at his feet.

"Your mother loved this girl Harry give it a chance son" James said and turned to walk away.

"Does it mean that much to you Dad?" Harry asked without looking up, thinking about Dobby words about his father being sad all the time.

"It would mean the world to me son, but above all else, I want you to be happy" he said and sat at his desk. Harry sighed.

"Then do it, make the arrangements" he said letting it sink into James head. "Are you sure son?" he asked not believing his ears.

"I believe I do" he said smiling at his father's expression. "Oh son I promise you won't regret this" he said excitedly.

"Oh boy wait 'til Sirius hears about this" he said grabbing his phone sending Sirius a text.

"Wow you've taken to that pretty fast" Harry said astounded. "Yeah well, Arthur Weasley isn't the only one who has a soft spot for muggle gadgets" James smirked.

"Except, I can actually use them" he winked at Harry and he laughed. "Though I have one request" Harry started.

"Yes son anything" he said soberly. "I'm afraid this I can only discuss with Miss Granger" he said. "But you have to promise not to get involved later on" he said.

"Promise me dad?" Harry asked. "Okay I promise" he responded skeptically. "Good" Harry said pensively. "I'll leave you to it, I need to make a few calls" Harry said leaving an excited James behind.

Harry got to his office and slumped on his chair, he could not believe what happened, it happened so fast, one moment he was accusing his father of shagging Granger and five minutes later he was engaged to her. What he didn't know the woman herself, from what he's heard from his father, she's a replica of his mother in all but looks that was pretty much it.

Even though she worked at the ministry, he's never spoken to her other than professionally. She didn't socialise much out of work and was pretty much a bookworm since she spends most of her time in the research lab. She was bossy and opinionated he recalled from the meetings not to mention a know-it-all as Lucius Malfoy had a taste of it at the last Wizengamots.

He wasn't going to be fooled by this outward demeanour, in fact most of the possible relationship material women he's dated in the past started out conservative but in the end it only lead to disappointment. He was marrying this woman, which was worse, he picked up some parchment and began to write out a letter then sent it on its way and then he waited.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Harry Potter... If i did, like many of us, I'd rewrite the ending with HHR.

Thank you all for R&R and Fav&Foll.

The next day; "Hermione, guess what?" Luna said dreamily.

"Hmmmm" she replied not even bothering to look up or to answer the girl. "I heard that one of the Golden trio are rumoured to be engaged" she said excitedly.

"That's nice Luna" she said uninterestedly scribbling notes.

"Yep, it's none other than the "El Chupacabra" himself. It's the world's most eligible bachelor and Witch Weekly's No.1 hottest Wizard for 6 months in a row. It's Harry Potter!" she exclaimed.

Hermione was completely oblivious a thing Luna said.

"Oh come on Hermione, loosen up, you're 22 going on 23, the most sort after person than the Minister himself, you need to lighten up or else you're gonna die a spinster" she huffed.

"Luna,you have to understand that I made a promise to someone that I would get this Bill passed in order to help the lives of millions. Look I know have haven't been the best person to be around lately with the amount of work I have to put in but I promise once I'm done with that then we can take a crack at my social life, if that's okay with you" Hermione looked up at her with her best puppy dog eyes.

"You know I can't say no to those eyes" Luna said smiling.

Just then the Ministers owl swooped in and Luna cheerily hopped along to take the letter. "Hermione, it's for you" she said dropping it on her table and walking over to her research table.

"Must be important if he used his personal owl" she said as she opened the letter. After reading she immediately got up and excused herself making her way to James' office.

"Hey Susan, is he in?" she asked Susan Bones his secretary. "Yes, he's expecting you. Must be important since he's asked for his schedule to be cleared" she said earning a worried expression from Hermione. "You can go in" she said. "Thank you"

"Minister Potter" Hermione called out as she walked in.

"Hermione dear, please come in and make yourself comfortable" he said. "Thank you, your letter sounded important so I came as fast as I could." She shifted uncomfortably.

"Yes it is" he said taking a seat next to her. "I'm sure you've heard the rumours already about Harry" he started and she simply replied, "I don't take to office gossip Prongs." He nodded and took a swig of his drink.

"Well all I can say is that the rumour is true" he said and she nodded.

He began to tell her about Harry and the reason why he's getting married, which she really didn't care for but it was James reaction to this that moved her.

The man was truly concerned for the wellbeing of his son, which father wouldn't be, especially with the passing of Lily, James truly was a shell of his former self.

"Do you need my help preparing for this wedding, Prongs?" she asked taking her PDA ready to take notes.

"That's a nifty gadget" he laughed nervously. "Harry has given me a phone; you should give me your number so we can avoid owl post." He said.

"Sure Prongs, give me your phone" she said taking his phone and adding her number.

"There, so what is it that I can help with" she asked again.

"Let me get straight to the point" he mumbled. "I want you to marry Harry" he blurted out.

To say that Hermione was stunned that would be an understatement she sat there staring at James for an eternity which was actually a few minutes.

"Hermione, say something" James whispered.

She blinked a few times, "Excuse me?What?" she asked still not believing she was actually asking.

"I want you to marry Harry. It's an arranged marriage, if you will" he said carefully not knowing how to react.

"But Why me?" she asked disbelievingly.

"You are the only one I could trust to give my sons heart to. He's given me his blessings to find one woman who would take care of his heart and not break it. He's being through too much and I'm afraid he'll live out the rest of his life the same way. Please Hermione, do it for me and I assure you, no harm will ever befall you and your heart will be safe in his hands" he pleaded.

Hermione had tears streaming down her face looking at the distraught Prongs.

"I don't know if I can" she said. Getting up from the chair, "Please Hermione, think about it. I promise you, I will do everything in my power to make your life easier with him" he said.

"I've learned the hard way that our choices make us who we are and I'm afraid this is one thing that simply cannot be taken lightly. I'm sorry" she said walking to the door.

"Hermione, being a Potter has its perks. One of it is having a seat on Wizengamots. If you say yes, I guarantee that the bill will be passed. You and I both know that, that if this goes to Wizengamots without enticement we can never win. I assure Hermione, if I have to lose my position as Minister to fulfil this I will do it in a heartbeat" he said adamantly.

Hermione looked at him, he was serious about this she could see it in his eyes. "Just promise me you'll think about it" he said and she nodded and then left.

She walked through the atrium idly not really looking where she was going and bumped into Luna, "hey where are you off to zombie?" she teased. Hermione didn't even acknowledge her she just kept walking.

She grabbed her coat and walked out needing fresh air to clear her head.

She walked and walked until she came to a small cabin in the far end of the woods. The cottage was warm and inviting, she walked up and knocked.

"Just a sec" a voice called out from inside. While she waited she looked at the area, it looked beautiful and secluded but it also serves as a reminder of the outcast.

Tonks opened the door and was surprised to see Hermione, "Wotcha Hermione" she said and hugged her.

Remus came up behind her and she left Tonks and hugged him, "I missed you guys" she said. "We missed you too. You hardly ever visit anymore" Tonks said.

"Yeah, it's the job, I'm working on the Equality Bill with James and Sirius and we're so close to getting it passed" she said smiling sadly.

"Whatever happens, We're proud of you Mione" Remus said.

"So tea?" he asked. They smiled and entered the dining area.

They spent time catching up with each other talking about the things to come. They shared a few laughs.

"Anyways, Hermione, we have some news to share" Tonks said looking at Remus as he nodded.

"We're going to have a baby" she said holding her stomach smiling.

"And we're hoping you would be our baby's Godmother" she asked stunning Hermione, which has been happening a lot recently.

She smiled and nodded her head as she broke out in a loud laugh hugging Tonks. They spoke more and Hermione realised that it was getting late and she needed to get back to the Ministry before she was missed. They said their goodbyes and she left promising to visit soon.

"Hermione! Where were you?" Luna demanded pacing back and forth.

"Huh, I needed to clear my head" she said.

"Really, that's the first time you needed to do something like that. What's really going on Hermione?" she asked.

"You've been out of it since your meeting with the Minister this morning" she started.

"Sorry Luna, I just have a lot on my mind. Tonks is pregnant and she asked me to be the baby's Godmother" Hermione sighed.

"That's great, but why don't you look happy about it?" Luna asked. Hermione sighed, "This Bill has to pass in order for them to live a remotely normal life as a family.

How could they be prejudice against a child Luna? A child!" she asked passionately.

"Well all the more reason to have that Bill passed" Luna stated. Hermione nodded in agreement.

"It's late let's go home for today. Some rest would do us good" Hermione said getting up to leave.

The next day Hermione had made her decision and was en route to see James and give him her answer. She couldn't sleep a wink thinking of her decision.

She could, without a doubt trust James and Sirius with her life but she wasn't sure about Harry.

She knew nothing about him, he was notorious as the Head Auora and his need for always being in harm's way precedes him and then his promiscuous lifestyle.

Could she live her life with someone like that? Not knowing whether he's cheating on her every time he's away on a mission.

Could she sacrifice it? But then again, it's a small price to pay for reward it brings.

"Hi Susan, is he in?" she asked. "Yes, he's been waiting for you" she said telling her to go in.

James saw his doors open and there she was, she was a sight for sore eyes, he's last hope in salvaging his son's soul.

He stood to greet her, "Hermione, it's good to see you" he said hugging her. She was abit taken aback by the intimate gesture but then again he knew well enough to know what she needed.

"I've made my decision" she mumbled. He nodded his and let her go and waited for her answer.

"This, this is bigger than me and now it does not only involve you and Harry. It's Remus and Tonks together with their unborn child. My Godchild" she said.

"They're having a baby" James asked amazed and she simply nodded. "I'll do it but the Bill has to pass at the next meeting" she said looking him in the eyes.

"I swear on my magic, It shall be done" he swore.

She shook her head and walked away. James stood there in disbelief, "She agreed" he repeated over and over. He picked up the phone; "Son, she's agreed" he said and then cut the call.

Harry was stunned that she actually agreed, which added more evidence to cement his beliefs on these women wanting just the money and fame. He needed to execute his plans and finally prove to his father once and for all.

"Hello, do you have it ready? Good, I'll be there in a few minutes to pick it up. And you're sure that everything that I've asked you for is in there? Excellent. I'll see you in a bit" he hung up. He took his cloak and left his office to meet his future wife.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Harry Potter... If i did, like many of us, I'd rewrite the ending with HHR.

Thank you all for R&R and Fav&Foll. You guys have been amazing. So for your faithfulness, i will update twice, since I've pretty much wrapped up the story.

He picked up his package and made his way to Hermione's office.

He came up and met Luna, "Hi, I'm here to see Ms Granger" he said trying to get her attention from her book but instead she just mumbled

"Do you have an appointment?" he's reply was no and she said, "Too bad buster, Ms Granger doesn't meet anyone without an appointment well that's unless you're the Minister of Mag…" she said finally looking up and stopping before she could finish.

"Maybe if you tell her that it's the Head Auora it might make a difference" he said smugly.

"Mr Potter, er, I don't ..er" she tried but was interrupted when Hermione came out of her office ready to leave.

"Luna, I'm off for the day, I need to de-stress" she said not looking up from her phone.

"Hot date?" Luna teased catching both Harry and Hermione off guard.

"Wha…" she said looking straight into Harry's eyes.

"Oh, Hi" she said trying to hide the blush from him.

"Ms Granger, I thought we could have a word in private, but seeing as you have a hot date" he smirked as she glared at Luna, " another time perhaps" he said smugly. "Actually, I'm on my way home uh" she said.

"Do you mind if I escorted you?" he asked causing Luna's jaw to drop. "Er, sure" she said as he nodded and lead her out.

"Ms Granger, my father has informed me of your decision" he started as he walked down the road. She simply nodded. "I wanted to speak to you privately before any arrangements could be made. But I'd prefer it if we spoke somewhere a little more private" he said causing her to push a stray strand of hair behind her ear and nodded.

"I live a few block from here, if you don't mind that is?" she suggested.

"That would suffice" he said in a husky voice as they walked together in an awkward silence.

Harry glanced at her from the side and noticed that Ron was right, she wasn't bad on the eyes once you look past the hair, but then again her hair did give her character, he mused.

"This is it, I apologise in advance for the state that it's in" she smiled "please bare in mind that I am a researcher" she said and he nodded understanding and then let him in.

"Would you like something to drink?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah, fire whisky please" he said.

"Hmm I'm sorry but I don't have any, can I tempt you with a glass of elfwine instead?" she asked sheepishly.

He smiled, a genuine smile, "sure, thanks" he said and she disappeared into the kitchen.

He glanced around and saw pictures of her, some with people, who he assumed was her family. She was rather pretty, he thought as he looked at more pictures and then she came out of the kitchen with the wine in tow.

"So you said you needed to speak to me" she started pointing for him to take a seat.

"Yeah, you see ,Ms Granger" he started "Please call me Hermione" she said taking a sip of wine.

"okay, Hermione, I know you may be feeling trapped doing this as am I, but I assure you I mean you no harm. I love my father dearly, which is why I agreed to do this. I know it doesn't seem fair to impose this on anyone but if it will make him feel better then so be it. When it comes down to it, family comes first. What I'm saying is this. I don't know you and I have reservations about you and I guarantee you have reservations about me from the rumours you must have heard about me. So I thought about it long and hard and this is what I've decided" he said pulling out a brown envelope from his cloak and handed it to her and she frowned.

"This is a marriage contract; this will put us at ease knowing that the end result is clear as day, a result we both want, to be free from this sham.

You see this contract will make our marriage valid for only 1 year. I know you must have been in dire straits to be forced into this marriage and I assure you, you will have nothing to fear. You will have everything promised to you within the year and afterwards you will be free to live your life. I just need to prove to my father that I'm better off single than to be forced into a marriage" he explained.

She read through the contract and looked up at him incredulously, "you're pretty much giving me an "out" of this marriage" she stated and he nodded.

She understood "I do have a few questions of my own" she said taking a swig from her glass.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from Hermione Granger" he smiled.

"Your father knows nothing about this I assume?" she asked thinking about James.

"No, this is something I wouldn't want him involved in" he said she nodded realising this is everything James is against. Though she was being saved from a loveless marriage, James would be livid.

"You say you have reservations about me. Care you elaborate?" she asked knowing she really didn't want to know the answer.

"I prefer to keep that to myself for the moment" he said taking a sip of wine. He really didn't want to tell her that he thinks she's a gold digger. It could put her off completely and that's the last thing he wanted. He's father would literally murder him and make it look like an accident.

"Okay, so if I agree to do this, how will you manage your fidelity? Because the last thing I need is to be on the cover of the Daily Prophet crying about my "husbands" infidelity" she said adamantly and he smiled again.

"I like I said, I mean you no harm. I don't intend on being unfaithful to this marriage. Besides I will be out on field work most of the time. How about you? Are you leaving anyone special behind?" he smirked. She laughed out loud and Harry was amazed by it.

"I'm sorry Harry but my job keeps me busy I really don't have anyone in my life" she said looking at her hands.

"Does anyone else know about this contract?" she asked softly.

"No just you, me and the lawyer" he said and she nodded, "When this blows over the last thing I need is a scandal that would jeopardise the Equality Bill" she said thoughtfully.

"Also I want to retain my last name" she said surprising Harry.

"Seriously?" he asked.

"Yes" she said looking out the window.

"If that's what you want" he said and she smiled.

"Then I guess we have a deal" she said standing up and stretching out her hand. He took her hand in his and shook it and he felt as if he made the best deal of his life.

"So big and bold or elegant and understated" he asked. "Definitely small and understated" she said smiling.

"Good, I'll let father know then, the man is already bringing out the big guns" he laughed and it seemed his laugh was contagious because she burst out laughing.

"I hope we could be friends, because it would make this ordeal a whole less awkward" he said genuinely. "I'd like that too" she said.

"So goodnight then" he said.

One week Later

"Order !" James bellowed.

"I suggest vote is in order. All in favour of the Equality for Magical Creatures, Please raise your wands" he said and unanimously wands were lifted. James looked over at Hermione and smiled.

"I now declare as Minister of Magic, that the Equality Bill 1.0 legal" and out of the wands came flashes of blue binding the parchment.

Harry looked over at Hermione and smiled and then thought, one down, one to go.

James, Sirius and Hermione stood to pose for pictures as the entire wizarding world erupted at the news of the bill and the people responsible for it.

Hermione had become a household name, everyone wanted a piece of her and it had become even more so after they found out that she and Harry Potter were to be married in two weeks.

"Ms Granger, could I have a word" a man said.

"Sure, this way" she said showing him to her office.

"How can I help you Mr Maldini?" she asked politely.

"As you know I'm from the Italian Ministry of Magic and we are establishing a new department developing potions for sicknesses for both magical folk and muggles.

We would like you to join us as the Head of Research and Development. The salary is five times what you earn here; we have a house readily available for you. We've taken everything into consideration in order for you to accept this offer, including your marriage to Mr Potter.

We've also being kind enough to allow you to schedule your own hours. Ms Granger we need a person like you and we also know that you have extensive knowledge of potions and healing and you have being mentored by Lily Potter nee Evans, which is even better.

Please Ms Granger, even our Minister has the highest regard for you and said he would personally come to persuade you if he could.

Please consider this offer" the man pleaded.

Hermione smiled, "I will definitely think about it, I do love Italy and the job is tempting though right now, we're busy preparing for the wedding and I want to take the first year of my marriage slowly" she said trying not to so sound definite.

"It's perfectly understandable Ms Granger, the job only becomes available once the entire staff is put together and we are trying to source the best from around the world, so we're far from ready. So when you're ready, call us." He said turning to leave.

"I will" she said. She showed him out and walked towards Luna who was giving her enquiring looks.

"You know, the last time you left with a man, you turned out to be engaged to him" Luna snorted and Hermione glared at her.

"You're never gonna let that go, are you?" she asked and Luna nodded negatively.

Luna was adamant about her marrying Harry, saying he wasn't right for her but Hermione somehow managed to convince her otherwise. When it ends Luna will definitely have words for her and Harry.

"Well, I've just being offered a job in research, with amazing benefits and the works" she said excitedly.

"So are you taking it?" she asked. "Luna, I'm about to be married, I need to think about it" she said. A change of scenery wouldn't hurt, she thought.

Two weeks later

"Son, I'm proud of you and I'm sure your mother would be to" James told his son, as they waited for the bride. James, as Minister of Magic, wanted to officiate the ceremony.

"Harry are you nervous?" Ron asked as he watched him stand there as normal as he would.

"No" he answered as they watched Luna, walk down the aisle.

Then the wedding march began and Harry faced the front.

Hermione was a sight for sore eyes. She was escorted by Sirius. She wore her hair in a tight bun and had loose ringlets on the side of her face, which was covered by the veil.

Ron nudged Harry, "You are one luck guy" and Harry smiled now anxious to see what the fuss is about.

They stopped and Harry turned around to take Hermione's and was gobsmacked. She was gorgeous.

He was brought of his thoughts when James asked "who gives this woman to this man?" then Sirius answered.

"I Do" and placed her hand in Harry's as if she was made of precious stones. Harry mouthed you look beautiful and she mouthed you look dashing.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of this man and this woman…The wedding went off without a hitch until James said "you may now kiss the bride."

He gently lifted her veil and he was floored. She was drop dead gorgeous; he slowly leaned in and gave her a gentle peck on the lips. It was soft, warm and inviting. If it were in a more private place he would have deepened the kiss and do a lot more, so he settled for the peck instead. Unbeknown to him Hermione was thinking the exact same thing.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have the honour of presenting to you Mr and Mrs Harry Potter" James announced and the crowd cheered.

After the reception the bid farewell to their guests and made their way to the Potter mansion.

Once they arrived they moved to the lounge.

"Wow, that was insane" Harry said.

"Yeah, I'm knackered" she said opening her shoes.

"Harry" she called. "Hmmm?" he replied.

"What are we going to do about the sleeping arrangements?" she asked.

"Well I guess you'll be sharing my bedroom" he said without so much as a thought.

"Uh ok" she answered and she blushed.

"Hermione, I have some work to catch up on, I'll be in the study if you need me" he said.

She nodded and walked up to the bathroom. She filled the tub and slipped in and soaked her tense muscles. She accioed her favourite book conjured a glass of red wine. This was her heaven. After 30 minutes she climbed out of the bath and felt relaxed so was now ready for bed. Slipped on her jammies and moved into the bedroom. Thankfully James had opted to leave fora conference in America the same night and Harry was still not back so she climbed into bed and surprisingly she almost instantly fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Harry Potter... If i did, like many of us, I'd rewrite the ending with HHR.

Thank you all for R&R and Fav&Foll. You guys have been amazing. So for your faithfulness, As promised you second chappy.

The next morning she woke up well rested she also noticed that Harry and not been to bed. She got up and made her way down to breakfast.

"Dobby" Hermione called and the loveable elf popped up in front of her.

"Mistress Potter" Dobby called excitedly.

"Dobby, please call me Hermione" she said petting the elf.

"But you is now the Mistress of the house" Dobby tried but Hermione wasn't having it.

"Dobby if you don't call me Hermione, I'll be very upset" she said and Dobby looked like he was about to cry.

"Maybe later on you can call me Mistress, but now can you call me Hermione?" she asked him and the elf reluctant elf agreed.

"Now Dobby have you seen Harry?" she asked.

"Yes Ms Herminny, he is having meeting in the conference room since last night" he explained. No wonder he didn't come to bed last night she thought.

"Breakfast is served Ms Herminny" Dobby said as Hermione flinched as he called her name.

Hermione didn't see Harry the rest of the day or night. She was beginning to see why James was upset about Harry's workload.

He returned two days later calling Dobby, "Master Harry sir, Dobby is happy to see you.

Miss Herminny missed you too" the elf said bouncing on his heels.

"I'm sorry Dobby, but I was busy catching some bad men and I lost track of time" he said petting the elf.

"Dobby is Hermione here?" he asked and the elf told him that she was lost in the library again.

"Is dad back from his trip to America yet?" he asked.

"No Master Harry sir, just Ms Herminny" he said and Harry nodded.

"Could you tell her I'm back and I'll be in the bathroom" he told the elf and he moved into the bedroom.

He stood under the shower as the water cascaded down his body. His body ached due to the nature of the mission. Deatheaters, High ranking death eaters, they managed to arrest two and kill one, but many escaped, though not for long. They managed to find their hideout without alerting them, which is why he was back.

They will be leaving next week for a three month undercover mission. He knew his father would be livid but this is what he does; rid the world of bad guys so they could live in peace.

After cleaning up he wrapped a towel around his waist and roughly wiped of the excess water and headed into the bedroom. As he walked in he noticed Hermione was sitting in front of the small desk at the window.

"Hey" he greeted her and she turned around and looked at him.

"Hey yourself" she said and smiled sadly "what happened to you Harry?" she asked with concern etched in her voice as she looked at his bruised body.

He smiled awkwardly, "all in the line of duty, I guess" he said. She walked over to him looked closely, "do you mind if I?" she asked for permission to touch his body and he nodded.

She accioed a balm, "sit down on the bed Harry" she said and he obliged and she started to apply the balm on the affected areas as the instantly healed.

Her touch was soft and loving, he was enjoying it a little too much. He was never cared for this way before and he was beginning to enjoy it even though he knew that it was only temporary.

She also enjoyed feeling Harry's skin under the fingers so much that her fingers lingered a little longer than it should. She scolded herself and moved away from Harry and summoned dobby and asked him to bring Harry something to eat and a vile of pain relieving potion.

"Thank you" he said laying back on the bed.

"You're welcome" she smiled.

"You're hands are talented" he teased.

"Well I was studying to be a healer, Technically, I am" she said surprising Harry.

"Really?" he asked. "hmmm, It's how I met yo.." she was interrupted by Dobby who brought the food and vile for Harry.

"Thank you Dobby" she said and the elf disappeared.

"Here have this and then rest Harry" she said placing the tray on Harry's lap.

"Thanks" he said and smiled at appreciatively.

"And Harry" she called as she turned to leave.

"Yes" he answered.

"Please put on some clothes" she blushed and left the room. Harry laughed as he realised he's still wrapped in a towel.

When Hermione went to bed, Harry was still asleep but thankfully he put on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. She knew the temptation was now reaching extreme levels and the last thing she wanted is complicate things. She slowly climbed onto her side of the bed and fell into a deep slumber.

When she awoke the next morning she realised Harry was not in bed. She was getting used to waking up alone so she got up and made her way down to breakfast. She was surprised to see Harry making breakfast.

"Morning, I thought I'd make you breakfast as a thank you for last night" he said and she blushed at the intimacy of his words.

"I told you it was nothing" she said shyly.

"Well eat up" he said and she took pancakes and a few strips of bacon moaning as she savoured the taste of the pancakes. Harry heard her moaning and his mind went into overdrive.

"Any good?" he asked teasingly.

"Amazingly good, even better than Hogwarts" she said taking another mouthful. He grabbed a plate and sat down opposite her.

"I can't believe we never got time be friends before" Harry said starting up the conversation.

"Yeah well, we both have high profile jobs and socializing isn't a priority in my job" she said.

"Yeah your hard work paid off in the end though, Remus and Tonks can finally move with their lives now. That itself is a lifetime achievement" he praised her.

"Thank you Harry, I honestly thought my life was over when my parents died but then I began to put every hurt and pain I was feeling into my work and this is the output of my loss" she said sadly playing with her food. Harry felt bad for placing a downer on breakfast but it was opening her up and he can easily find out the type of person she is.

"So what do you have planned today?" he asked trying to defuse the tension.

"I wanted to visit Luna and check my mail" she said.

"Any job offers yet after the success of the Bill" he asked seriously interested.

"Well I did receive a few and quite tempting as a matter of fact" she said smiling at the Italian offer.

"Well if it's better than what you're doing now, don't see the problem" he said. "Will see" she smiled.

After chatting about normal topics Hermione excused herself "Breakfast was lovely Harry, thank you" she said sincerely.

"Like I said, you're welcome" he said.

"I'm going into the office for a while, see you around later?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll only be leaving in on Monday for a three month undercover operation, so enjoy me as much as you can" he said cheekily enjoying this dynamic they got going on.

"Hmm see you tonight my sweet husband, oh and by the way, I expect breakfast to be this good everyday" she winked and made her way upstairs.

After changing into her robes she made her way to the Floo.

"Is wifey leaving without saying goodbye to her hubby?" Harry asked in a husky voice leaning against the door frame sexily.

"Well I'm in a hurry, so I guess my stay home hubby needs to get used to it" she said and laughed as he joined in. "See you later Harry" she said stepping into the fire.

"Hermione Potter" Luna screamed as walked over to her office. Luna embraced her friend.

"Wait a second, you haven't changed a bit. I don't even see the honeymoon afterglow. Are you and Harry having intimacy issues?" she fussed over Hermione like a mother hen.

"Luna can we wait to go inside the office first before I give you any details?" she asked and made her way into the office.

"So any mail?" she asked.

"Yeah plenty, more job offers lining up, but they can wait. I want to know why Harry hasn't ravished you yet?" she asked causing Hermione to turn scarlet.

"Well for Starters, the name's Hermione Granger-Potter, secondly, my husband is busy ridding the world of bad guys so we can live safely and thirdly Harry is so hot, that I could leave a slab of chocolate net to him and I'll have instant hot chocolate" Hermione said in one go making Luna blush.

"I'm serious Luna, Harry is amazing, he's body is soooo…uuuuh divine, those pecks and his skin so silky to the touch, my favourite thing about him are his eyes. I mean you can just get lost in them. He's actually sweet and not mention an amazing cook" Hermione said making Luna drool.

"I'm surprised you didn't jump him" Luna said teasingly, "I mean I know your rule about sex after marriage, so what are you waiting for?" Luna asked making Hermione blush.

"Well you never know" Hermione said, knowing that she wouldn't be having any in this marriage.

"So you're afraid of his tools?" Luna asked bluntly causing Hermione to choke on her own saliva.

"Wot?" she stammered.

"Is his man parts too large for you, I heard rumours that he's really blessed in that area" Luna said looking at Hermione.

"Okay enough Luna, Harry and I are not getting intimate" Hermione said only realising what she meant after it left her mouth.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked. Hermione flicked her wand and cast a silencing charm then went on to tell Luna about the contract. Luna was devastated that Harry would suggest something like that and that she would agree to it.

"What were you thinking?" Luna asked angrily.

"I was thinking of Remus and Tonks" she said. "And this is my only way out of this loveless marriage" Hermione said defensively.

"That's not the point, the point is, and if someone catches wind of this you'll be labelled a courtesan Hermione. You'll be a disgrace in the wizarding world!" Luna said infuriatingly as unshed tears filled her eyes.

"Is that why you're looking for jobs away from England?" she asked and Hermione nodded as the tears fell.

"You're going to leave me?" Luna asked and Hermione embraced Luna, "Wherever I go, you'll go with me" she said.

"I can't Hermione, Neville proposed and I accepted" Luna said and began to sob uncontrollably.

Hermione smiled, "atleast I'll have someone to visit in England" she smiled sadly.

"Please don't go Hermione, you're my sister" she sobbed and Hermione hugged her harder.

"I'll hate Harry Potter for the rest of my life" Luna said as she broke the hug and walked away. Hermione could only cry as she watched Luna change right in front of her.

She checked her mail and found many more offers even more appealing than the Italian offer. She read through all thoroughly and filled them in her bag and got ready to go back to the Manor.

James was scheduled to return home any minute and she wanted to be there when he arrived. She locked up and found Luna wasn't at her table. Her heart broke for her friend.

She turned around and headed for the Floo and left for the Manor.

The Manor was abuzz with the elves excitedly preparing for their Master's return and Harry amidst them.

"Welcome home wife" Harry said and noticed Hermione looked sad. "Hey" she greeted.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he walked over to her.

"Nothing, I'm just going to get changed, I'll be back in a bit" she said leaving him staring at her back. Just then the Floo activated and James walked through followed by Sirius.

"Son" he called and then hugged him, "Where's Hermione?" he asked as Sirius asked hugged Harry.

"She'll be down in a minute" he said.

"Speak of the devil" Sirius said grabbing her for a hug and he picked her off the ground causing her to squeal in delight. James was next as he simply gave her a fatherly hug.

"So, how was the honeymoon Prongslet?" Sirius teased causing Hermione to blush and James to snicker.

"Stop teasing him Padfoot, he treated me well" Hermione stepped in. "More like she took care of me" Harry said looking at her as their eyes locked.

"How about we talk more about this while we eat because I'm starving" James said and they all agreed making their way to the table. They enjoyed a lovely feast and spoke about the past few days. Harry neglected to mention his mission and waited for when he was alone with his father.

"So Hermione, a little bird tells me that you're considering posts offered to you. Is this true?" Sirius asked.

"Actually I have received a few pretty tempting offers. But I'd like to keep my options opened. Anything can change" she said glancing at Harry.

"But surely now that you're married, your'll are taking decisions together" he said looking directly at Harry.

"Yes we are" Harry said looking at Hermione, who continued to stare at her plate.

"I'm really tired guys, if you don't mind, I'm going to take a shower and head to bed" she said leaving the table. The three men watched her leave.

"What's going on Harry?" Sirius asked in a deep voice

. "I honestly don't know, she's been this since she returned from work this afternoon" he said.

"Father I also wanted to speak to you" Harry said.

"Yes son, what is it?" he asked.

"I'm leaving on an undercover mission for three months. If this is successful, then I'll be back for desk duty for the rest of my life" he said.

"But son, what about Hermione, you're just starting out" he said softly.

"Yes father and we'll have plenty time after that"  
Harry said defensively.

"Do what you have to son" he said. "If you two would excuse me, I think I'll join Hermione" he said getting up.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Harry Potter... If i did, like many of us, I'd rewrite the ending with HHR.

Thank you all for R&R and Fav&Foll. You guys are spoilt today. I thought it would be best to post this now so tomorrow I can make some headway.

He walked into the bedroom and saw her looking out the window pensively.

"Penny for your thoughts" he asked and she merely nodded negatively.

"What's wrong Hermione? I've noticed you've been off since you got back from the office. Talk to me, Please" he pleaded.

She sighed and looked at her hands, "it's nothing Harry. Just that the offers I received has given me a lot to think about. I told you I'm a trained Healer but the day your mother died she made me promise to fulfil her dream of Equality for all magical creatures. She was the one who introduced me to Remus, she's the reason I am where I am today. Your mother Harry! One of the offers acknowledged that I was mentored by Lily Potter. She's given me so much love and wisdom in that short time to last me a lifetime." She said and Harry wrapped his arms around her torso pulling her to him. She felt warm and protected in his arms.

"I miss her too Hermione" he said as he pulled her down to the bed and held her in his arms until they fell asleep.

The next morning Harry woke up spooning her and it felt amazing. She looked peaceful when she slept. He placed a kiss on the head and woke up leaving her to sleep in.

Just then an owl swooped in and dropped him a letter. They were being called away immediately. He hurriedly packed his stuff and got changed.

He went up to Hermione, "Mione, wake up" he said giving her a gentle shake and her eyes fluttered open.

"Morning" she said sheepishly. She saw that he was in his uniform, "What's going on?" she asked sitting up.

He cupped her cheek "I have to leave today; I just received an owl from my informants. I don't know how long I'll be away Mione, but please promise me you'll look after father and yourself" he begged and she leaned into his touch and nodded and he smiled.

He looked into her eyes and slowly closed the gap and captured her lips with his. Hermione brought her hands up to his shoulders as she deepened the kiss; he ran his tongue along her bottom lip tasting every bit of her committing it his memory. She pulled him on top of her as the kiss intensified. His hand held her head while the other on her waist, whilst her hands were clawing his back. He starts leaving a trail of wet kisses on her jawline and down her neck he sucked her pulse point marking her as she moaned his name. He soon kissed her below her ear causing her to buck her hips as he smiled. He returned to her lips capturing it in one searing kiss before pulling away and looking at the dazed expression on her face.

Both panting hard then he spoke, "as much as I would love to continue this now, I really have to go" he said pecking her lips "But I would really love to continue this when I get back" he said kissing her neck again making her moan.

He stood up smiling at her, but she said something that nearly killed him, "No, we can't, let's not complicate this further" she said closing her eyes to hide the tears.

He put on an unreadable expression, "Fine" he said and walked out.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Harry Potter... If i did, like many of us, I'd rewrite the ending with HHR.

Thank you all for R&R and Fav&Foll. I'm almost done with the story, so I'm sure if I should update two chapters per day or just one. Please let me know. Also note that in say, two chapters from now, the rating will be changed to M.

6 months later

James and Hermione sat at the dinner table trying to enjoy the food prepared in front of them, For Hermione it had been the worse six months of her life, her decision to deny Harry the was eating her whole. Her brain gave her a rational and logical explanation that it would only lead to complications when this was over and that saving herself for someone who loves her would be worth it but her body was saying the complete opposite.

When Harry kissed her, it felt so right and the way in which he made her feel, the spine tingling, toe curling, mind numbing sensations his delicious tongue was creating made her want him so bad.

She was so tempted to take him up on his offer, wanting to feel all of him but alas it was not meant to be. Her stubborn brain won out in the end. It hasn't been wrong before right?

She thought as she played with her food.

James noticed her forlorn look for days and decided to cheer her up, "You know if you concentrate hard enough that chicken could start dancing" he said trying to coax a smile from her but it didn't work.

"He'll be fine Hermione, he's always careful and he always comes back" he said softly hoping his words helped.

"Besides, he has you to come home to now" James said with a brightened smile causing Hermione to look up at him with unshed tears which surprised James.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" he asked cautiously.

"I'm sorry, Prongs, I'm just worried I may have hurt Harry the morning he left" she sighed.

"Excuse me, I need to be alone" she said waking up from the table.

Just then a ministry falcon burst through the window, startling both James and Hermione.

James quickly grabbed the note and read. After a few seconds he grasped and ran his hands through is hair, groaning dejectedly.

"No, no, NO!" he screamed scaring Hermione, "Wha.. What happened? Is it…is it Harry?" she stammered.

He looked up at her and she knew her answer, he wore the same look when Lily died.

"He's at St Mungo's, it says, he's in bad shape. We have to go now" he said grabbing his cloak and headed to the Floo followed closely by Hermione.

They reached St Mungo's and the place was in utter chaos, Auora's were everywhere, healer and nurses were running around frantically.

James ran to the front desk and the receptionist noticed him immediately, "he's in the ICU Sir, 10th floor, room 7" she said and James grabbed Hermione and ran to the elevator.

Once they reached his room, Hermione stopped and James looked at her "whatever it is that happened doesn't matter now Hermione. I've seen the way Harry looks at you, he cares for you" James said holding her hand as she nodded and he led her to the door.

She watched him hesitate for a second and take a deep breath and opened the door.

The sight that welcomed them was nothing short of a nightmare. Harry was covered in bandages from his head to his feet. His eyes were covered by a loose strapping. He had several charms and spells attached to him. He's breathing was rugged and hollow, he was pretty much unrecognisable.

Hermione broke down in sobs as James held her as she fell to her knees. "This is all my fault" she sobbed over and over.

Just then Sirius came bursting through with Remus and Tonks following closely behind.

"Tonks ran over to Hermione and James, Sirius and Remus sat in the corner in a welcomed silence. Hermione moved to sit next to Harry. She held his hand as the Healer walked in. He looked at James and curtly nodded.

"Minister Potter, Mrs Potter, Mr & Mrs Lupin, Mr Black" he said taking Harry's file and reading through.

"Mr Potter has suffered 1st 2nd and 3rd degree burns throughout his body. He's legs and left arm were shattered. Several ribs broken, a punctured lung and both eyes damaged. He was barely hanging on by a thread when he was brought in. He's lucky to have survived this. We managed to mend his ribs and lung to ease his breathing but as you can see, he's still recovering from that. We have treated the burns though it won't be an instant heal. He would need months of recovery for his burn wounds alone. His legs and arm will be re-grown so it will be painful.

Now for his eyes, His eyes were "boiled" if you will. We thought that there was no hope to save his eyes but his test results confirmed that there were no damages to his nerves so it's just healing that needs to be administered.

He will be in an induced coma for a week to ease the pain. It's best at this point. Do you have any questions?" he asked putting the file down.

"How did this happen?" Hermione asked not looking away from Harry.

"That I'm afraid you have to ask the Auora's, but from they told me, Harry's team was trapped in a building, duelling dark wizards and a Fiendfyre had been cast horribly wrong.

Harry saved his entire team but unfortunately for him, he couldn't get out in time" the Healer explained.

Everyone in the room was astounded at the revelation that Harry almost died trying to save his friends.

"If there's nothing else, I'll leave you to it" the Healer said walking to the door until James stopped him, "Healer Jones, is there a way to have my son treated at home?" he asked as Sirius placed a hand on his shoulder knowing how hard his friend is taking this.

"We can arrange it Minister, though I would prefer to have his eyes healed first before we move him. So in three weeks we can have him moved. Though I might request a fulltime nurse watching over him" the Healer" suggested.

"I'll do it" Hermione said startling everyone.

"I'll be his Healer" she said with conviction.

"I'm more than capable, I've finished my Healers training so I don't see the problem" she said with even more conviction wiping the treacherous tears that fell.

"Hermione; dear, what about your job?" James asked carefully.

"I don't care, Harry is now my priority. Consider this my resignation Minister Potter" she said smiling and James together with everyone laughed.

She looked at Harry and held his good hand, kissing it. James could see that she really did care for Harry and he smiled well oblivious to the storm that was about to land in a few months.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Harry Potter... If i did, like many of us, I'd rewrite the ending with HHR.

Thank you all for R&R and Fav&Foll. I'm almost done with the story so I'm sure if I should update two chapters per day or just one. Please let me know. Also note that in say, two chapters from now, the rating will be changed to M.

The weeks leading to Harry's return to the Manor were frantic. James made the arrangements with St Mungo's. He also had to find time to replace Hermione but she suggested that Luna be offered the job since she was the one that knew all of her systems and helped with the research.

James agreed and promoted Luna to Head of DMC. He had to do interviews with the media and introduce her at Wizengamot. He was pretty much busy the entire week.

Hermione was with Harry every day, she re-acquainted herself with the procedures and process. She watched as the Healers worked on his burns and limbs.

They had informed her that she would have to help him with physiotherapy to help his muscles strengthen itself. When the Healers had removed his head bandages, she was relieved that this face was normal apart from the fact that he looked like a tomato. She smirked releasing she had spent way too much time with the Marauders.

After that the Healer cast a spell and his hair was grown to its normal unruly mop of black which she secretly fancied. Then it came time to remove the strap from his eyes but they needed him to be awake.

She stood closely holding his hand as the Healer cast the counter charm. They waited for a few minutes and he began to stir.

"Mr Potter can you hear me?" Harry tried to speak but couldn't. He's mouth was dry and his voice was barely audible.

"Don't speak Mr Potter, simply nod your head" the Healer said and Harry nodded.

"Would you like some water?" he asked and Harry nodded. Hermione quickly grabbed a glass and straw and placed it in his mouth to sip. He took a slip and pushed it away and Hermione smiled.

"Mr Potter, do you remember what happened to you?" he asked again and Hermione watched Harry hesitate and then nodded.

"Good, you were brought here in very bad shape, but you'll back to normal in a few months. Now your eyes were hurt so we had to treat them, which why can't see and in a moment I will remove these straps and have a look see ok?" the Healer said and Harry nodded.

Hermione anxiously bit her lower lip as the Healer gently removed the strap. The area around Harry's eyes was redder than his face which looked promising.

"Ok Mr Potter, now I'm going to lower the lights in this room and then I'm going to need you to open your eyes slowly" he said and Harry nodded.

He was about to open them when he felt someone holding his hand, he knew that touch, it was her. She was here with him, he smiled inwardly, she cared he thought.

His eyes fluttered a bit the he slowly opened them. He took a few moments to focus and he found her. She gave him a teary eyed smile as she looked into those emerald orbs that she loved.

"Mr Potter let me have a look, then you can stare at your lovely wife as much as you want" the Healer teased and Hermione laughed and Harry smiled.

After a quick examination he gave Harry the good news and exited the room to prepare his transfer.

"Hey" Hermione said gently rubbing her thumb over his hand her hand gently through his hair.

"You gave us quiet a scare" she said softly and he gulped audibly.

"I heard what you did Harry. That's very admirable of you. But please don't scare us like that again" she begged. He looked at her and nodded. She smiled and kissed his forehead. He closed his eyes relishing the feel of her lips on his skin.

"Good" she whispered and looked at him again. "You're coming home today, where you're going to recuperate. It's not going to be easy Harry but I'll be there with you every step of the way" she said adamantly looking him in the eyes. Harry looked into her eyes searching for any hint that she was lying but he couldn't so he just nodded.

The next day Hermione was preparing Harry for his bandage change. "Okay Mr Potter, since I'm your designated Healer, I'll need your full co-operation. Any funny business and you won't have any pain reliving potion" she smirked.

He cocked an eyebrow, "I can't help it if you're too gentle. I like it rough" he said trying to sound husky but his voice was raspy and strained and Hermione winced laughed at his attempt to sound sexy.

"Give it up Harry, you're in no condition to seduce anyone" she said still laughing and he rolled his eyes playfully. She flicked her wand and the bandages began to unwrap. He winced from the sting and Hermione held his hand, trying to sooth his pain.

"Let's see shall we" she said and looked at his burns on his back. She winced as she saw the burns, the 3rd degree burns where on his back and 2nd degree on his chest and the superficial burns on his thighs which the Healers had taken care of at St Mungo's. Thankfully, or else it would have been super awkward.

She waved her wand in complex patterns as the wounds began to get dressed. She carefully laid him on his back and examined his chest. She examined his burns and noticed they were healing quite well.

Harry took the opportunity to admire her from this position; he could count the freckles on her nose, which he found cute. Her scent, parchment and he couldn't quiet place… Jasmine he thought and inhaled deeply.

He continued to watch her as she worked; he smiled when she bit her lower lip. It looked …sexy he thought. She was concentrating deeply and waved her hand again and his chest was been dressed again. He looked at her neck which he attempted to ravish the morning he left, he wanted to touch her so badly. His eyes dropped a little lower and noticed her low cut shirt. The button had come undone revealing her cleavage he had to fight the urge to reach out and touch her.

He struggled to swallow the lump in his throat; he's never had this problem before. Controlling his urges, he reminded himself that needed to since she said she didn't want to cross that line with him. He cleared his throat, "Er Mione" he called.

"Hmmm" she hummed not looking at him.

"Are you trying to seduce me? Because the last time I checked it was illegal for a Healer to seduce their patients" he said cockily.

"What?" she asked clearly confused. He smirked and looked at her chest. She followed his eyes and found her button undone and her eyes almost popped out of its sockets.

"I'm sor.. sorry" she stammered turning beet red getting up.

"Hey I'm only messing with you, we're friends right?" he asked her trying to diffuse the tension.

"Of.. Of course we are" she stammered trying to button her shirt.

"Good, then you've got nothing to be sorry for. Besides, I'm the second generation Marauder. Can you expect any less?" he asked smiling.

"I guess not. Well with role models like Prongs, Padfoot and Moony, I shouldn't expect anything less" she laughed.

"When can I expect to walk?" he asked looking down at his legs.

"Let's give it a few more days for your chest burns to heal and we'll get you started on your physio" she said in her no-nonsense voice and he just nodded.

"You're healing pretty fast Harry. So you should be ready to fly in no time" she said giving him his dosage of pain relieving potion.

"Are you going to fly with me?" he asked cheekily and she looked scandalised, "I love my feet to be firmly on solid ground thank you very much" she said and he looked suspiciously at her, "What?" she asked.

"Are you afraid of heights?" he asked amusedly.

"So, what if I am?" she asked in a huff and Harry laughed.

"You have to let me take on a ride on my broom sometime" he said and she cocked her eyebrow.

"What, oh come on, I didn't mean it like that" he said.

"Sure you didn't" she said rolling her eyes. "All I'm saying is that you'll love loving flying with me. My Firebolt is amazing" he said looking at her. She nodded negatively," not in this life Harry" she said.

"Well if not flying, how about dinner then, just you and me?" he asked trying to sound causal but failing miserably.

"Now who's trying to seduce whom?" she asked cockily.

"A thank you dinner, for being my friend and taking care of me" he said. "Sounds fun" she replied and he smiled.

"Good, now do your magic and make me well again" he said trying to sound demanding and she laughed. "Patience is a virtue Mr Potter" she said fluffing his pillows.

"Well Healer Granger-Potter, I have a date prepare for" he said and she smiled.

The weeks past and Harry was rapidly improving and even managed to walk on his own.

"Come on Mr Potter; take it easy, you don't want to over-exert yourself to much" Hermione said watching Harry run on the treadmill.

"This machine is amazing, Mione. Muggles have the best contraptions ever" he said excitedly.

"Yeah well glad you think so" she said going back to her book.

"So about that date" he said continuing he's run.

"Hmmm, what about it?" she asked not looking up from her book.

"I was thinking that we could go out tonight" he said looking at her. "Are you sure you're up for it?" she asked glancing at him over her book.

"I wouldn't be asking if I wasn't sure" he said.

"Fine. What do I wear?" she asked going back to her book.

"My, my, aren't you excited?" he mocked. "Yeah, I'm not too keen on socializing" she said.

"Seriously?" he asked switching off the treadmill and making his way over to her where she shrugged and nodded.

"So what would your idea of an ideal date be?" he asked curiously.

She smiled and set her book and watched him sit next to her, "well a candle lit dinner, after a stroll, somewhere secluded yet beautiful. Or just a dinner in front of the fireplace, or being wrapped in each others arms just sitting in front of the fireplace with a glass of wine listening to the crackling of the fire.

To me, it's not about fancy restaurants or huge public gestures, I just appreciate the simpler things in life." she said looking out through the window as Harry looked at her.

I'm falling in love with my wife; he thought and quickly squashed the idea. She was right too complicated.

"Well it seems we're staying in tonight, meet me on the roof tonight at 8" he said getting up to leave.

"What should I wear?" she asked and he turned around "Mione, you could wear a bathrobe and you'd look amazing" he said and walked away. She blushed at the compliment and looked at her watch 17:50, "two hours, great" she mumbled and walked to the bedroom.

At 19:55 she made her way to the rooftop and she opened the door. She was speechless; there were candles, roses and lilies everywhere.

In the centre of the roof was a table set for two and Harry was there wearing a deep blue shirt and black slacks looking ggorgeous

She decided to wear a blue alter neck dress that came mid-thigh and black pumps. Her hair was set in soft ringlets.

Harry was opening a bottle of champagne when he saw her. He was surprised to see her dressed like that. He hadn't seen her wear anything remotely sexy until now. She was simply dressed yet she looked beautiful.

"Hi" he said.

"Hey" she said shyly.

"So what do you think?" he asked curiously.

"It's beautiful Harry. I love it" she said genuinely.

"Great, I'm glad you do. I didn't know what flowers you liked so I picked moms favourite and roses, well roses are roses. They don't need an introduction" he said shyly.

"Actually Harry, these are actually my favourite flowers" she smiled and watched as he pulled one of each and gave it to her.

"Thank you" she said accepting the flowers. He offered her his arm and she shyly took it and he led her to the table, he held out the chair for her and she sat down.

"You're truly a gentleman Harry" she said sincerely.

"Thank you" he said.

"You'll be pleased to know that I've prepared tonight's meal" he said proudly.

"Hmmm, well this is definitely a treat" she smiled. Harry wasted no time, with a flick of his wand the food appeared. And they eat and had a decent conversation.

When they were done, Harry flicked his wand and everything disappeared and they made their way back to the bedroom.

Harry bent down to untie his lace and gasped loudly when he felt a sharp pain on his side.

Hermione came in from the bathroom and saw Harry in pain and was at his side in an instant.

She pulled open his shirt and pushed him down gently onto the bed. She flicked her wand and the bandages unwrapped revealing a freshly open wound on the burn.

She cast a healing charm and the wound closed up immediately. She flicked her wand again and the burns were dressed again. She looked up at Harry who was trying not to show the pain he was feeling.

She summoned a goblet and vile of pain relieving potion, "here, drink this" she said handing him the goblet which he downed.

She turned to leave when he caught her hand, this isn't your fault Mione" he said and she looked at him teary eyed.

" I pushed myself and brought this on" he said pulling her down onto the bed.

"Please stay with me Mione" he pleaded she nodded and laid down next to him and looked up at the ceiling. Harry turned to look at her and pulled her too him. She hesitantly settled her head on his shoulder trying not to hurt him. He wrapped his arms around her and they both fell asleep in each other's arms.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Harry Potter... If i did, like many of us, I'd rewrite the ending with HHR.

Thank you all for R&R and Fav&Foll. I'm almost done with the story so I'm sure if I should update two chapters per day or just one. Please let me know. Also note that in say, two chapters from now, the rating will be changed to M.

The next morning James had returned from another trip and joined Harry and Hermione at breakfast.

"Son, how are you feeling?" he asked as he sat down with the paper.

"Actually dad, never better" he said glancing at Hermione.

"That's good to know. And Hermione, how about you? Miss the hustle and bustle of the DMC yet?" he asked making Harry look up curiously.

"No, Harry is a full time job for now" she laughed and James.

"Though I'm sure Luna is handling it well" she said proudly.

"I'm glad you made the recommendation, she's truly the best replacement" he said.

"Which reminds me, Christmas is in three weeks and as Minister I will be hosting a Yule Ball here in honour of your union" he said jovially.

"Father you know I don't like being paraded and neither doesHermione. If you wish to have a Yule Ball, do it but please don't make us the centre of attention" Harry gave a heartfelt plea to his father.

James looked at his son and knew his idea wasn't welcoming, "You're right son, I apologise to you both, just the Yule ball then" he smiled and they nodded appreciatively.

"So what's this about Luna being your replacement?" Harry asked and James looked at his son. He knew what was going on in his sons over calculating brain "I resigned" she said as if it was no big deal.

"WHAT? WHY?" Harry yelled.

"HARRY!" James bellowed. And Harry looked at his father as if he knew what he was thinking.

"Well your father requested for you to be transferred here from St Mungo's, so I volunteered to be you designated Healer. That way I could brush up on my Healers skills" she said.

Harry looked pensive and nodded, "thank you, I guess, but you shouldn't have done that" he said and before either James or Hermione could reply a ministry falcon flew into towards Harry.

He took the letter and read, "Please excuse me" he said left the table.

"Prongs is there something I'm missing?" she asked frowning.

"What do you mean?" he asked looking up from his paper.

"Harry's reaction to me resigning" she said.

"I don't know" James lied Dobby popped up "Master Harry said he had to go to the Ministry urgently and he said Dobby to tell his Miss Herminny" he said.

"He what?" she said getting up, "he's in no way ready to go back to work. Prongs you're the minister of Magic, do something!" she said.

"Hermione does Harry ever listen?" he asked rubbing his face. She just mumbled and left.

She decided she wasn't going to wait around for Harry to come back because she too pissed to deal with him, she reached for her purse and cloak and apparated to her flat in Muggle London.

She opened the door and let herself in. "Home" she thought as she walked into the lounge, were she through her stuff on the table and plonked down onto the couch.

She spent the entire day at her flat cleaning, sorting and reminiscing about her past.

After a bottle of wine and Chinese takeout she was ready to head back to the Manor. She took her stuff and gave one last look around and then disapparated.

"Where were you?" Harry asked when she entered the bedroom.

"So now we tell each other where we go?" she spat and Harry looked murderous.

"I asked you a question?" he growled she pulled out her wand and cast a diagnostic spell on him and then walked past him.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her to him, "I believe I asked you a question and I expect an answer" he said pulling her impossibly closer.

"I needed to clear my head, so I went HOME" she spat and jerked out of his grasp and went into the bathroom. Where's home he wondered, why would she want to there when this was her home? He thought.

She was right getting close is complicating things. He's going to stay clear from her. He'll let her treat him and then that's it. He walked back into his study and used the spare bedroom.

The weeks leading up to the ball were less that pleasant. Harry didn't acknowledge her and mostly ignored her. He was now completely healed and fit. So she didn't bother entertaining his behaviour.

She had seen her apartment a lot more since that day. Even though Harry ignored her, it was driving him insane knowing that she was leaving for hours on end.

He's mind spun out all sort wild theories as to what she could possibly be doing. He even confronted her again and the blowout that followed was worse. Let's just say they haven't spoken since. The atmosphere in the Manor was thick and almost unbearable. And the Yule ball was tonight.

Harry had an Italian skinny fit suit and a white dress shirt. He decided on wearing an emerald tie and was fighting a losing battle with it. He was about to given up when Hermione walked through from the bathroom door wearing an emerald ankle length gown.

It was strapless and had Swarovski crystals sewn into it around the bodice. The top of the bodice enhanced her bust, revealing her cleavage. The dress had a slit from mid-thigh revealing her long silky legs. She wore her hair in a simple up-style and let the ringlets fall loosely at the back and two on either side of her face. She wore little make-up and just an emerald necklace and a pair of glass slippers.

Harry couldn't stop staring at her and was literally drooling. He had no doubt that when she wanted to be sexy, she could be. "Uh.." he started unable to form words.

"Do you need help with that?" she asked pointing to his tie.

"Er yeah, I can't uh seem to get it uh right" he mumbled.

"Here, let me" she said taking it from him and she lifted his collar and started making a knot. Harry couldn't help starring at her.

"Mione, I'm sorry for the way I've been behaving for the past few weeks" he said looking into her eyes trying to convey the sincerity of his apology.

"I know, so am I Harry" she said, "I was furious that you went back to work knowing you were in no condition to do so. I had to clear my head so I felt and the only place I could go was home, to my flat, in London. And after this past week I hadn't realised how much I missed it" she said finishing his tie knot and setting his collar.

"This is your home Mione and I'm sorry that I made it seem otherwise" he said softly.

She smiled, "Harry, you seem to forget that this, however comfortable, is just temporary. This isn't my home." She said and turned away trying to hide her hurt. Harry was floored by her declaration.

"Mione, can I please have a dance with you tonight?" he begged almost.

"You can have my first" she said and without looking back she left.

Harry stood there, in disbelief, watching her back disappear out the door.

The ball was in full swing and Harry was at the bar finding liquid courage. He watched her the entire night as she mingled.

She was so carefree when she was surrounded by her friends. She and Luna seem to be in world of their own. Her laugh was contagious.

He was in love with her undoubtedly and she wasn't one of those women who wanted the fame, but yet she quit her job rather easily to take care of him.

He always believed if he did marry he would support his family, but then why was it this difficult with her?

"Give me another" he told the barman.

"Son, why are you spending the night here drinking Ogden's finest when you should be sweeping your wife off her feet with your dance skills?" James teased and Harry laughed knowing very well he can't dance.

He noticed a tall, broad, dark haired man talking to her, "Who's that?" he asked his father pointing to the man.

"Ahh, that's Claude Pierre, Deputy Minister of France. I invited them" James said sipping his drink.

"I don't like him" Harry said glaring at him. "Well I wouldn't blame you. He's a notorious ladies man" James said cringing.

"WHAT?" Harry yelled.

"Don't worry son, Hermione is married to you, she wouldn't do something like that" James said.

"Great" Harry mumbled.

"Oh look, Victor Krum has offered her a dance" James said causing Harry to choke.

"What?" he said getting up making his way over to her until James stopped him.

"Son, are you jealous?" James asked and Harry glared at his father.

"Son don't do something you're going to regret" James warned him.

"Oh it's nothing that I'll regret" he said making his way to Hermione.

Claude was kissing the back of her hand as Victor took the other. Both men were making her uncomfortable.

Until, "Excuse me gentlemen, but I'll have to insist you leave my gorgeous wife alone" he said pulling her to him.

"Hey love" he said pulling her in for a kiss. The kiss was hot, rough and kinky: A message to these men that she was his. Hermione was lost in his kiss it turned her on and oh how she wanted him. Slowly he pulled away when air became a necessity.

"Dance love?" he asked and held his hand for her to take and she took it without hesitating.

"Excuse us gentlemen" he said and pulled her to the dance floor. Luckily for him the band was playing a slow song and he placed his hands on her hips and swayed to the music.

"What was that about?" he asked with jealousy strongly evident.

"Why do you care, Love, but if you must know, they were just offering me prominent ministerial positions in their countries" she said teasingly.

"I don't like it" he said adamantly tightening his grip around her waist.

"Well we're friends, I expect nothing less from you" she said looking away from his intense stare.

He pulled her closer and whispered "Is that what we are?" he asked and kissed below her ear, sending a shiver down her body and then he pulled away. The song finished and he smirked and left her on the dance floor.

Hermione was never left alone that night by both Victor and Claude were hounding her. He would let her torture him for now but he was going to make her pay dearly. But what pissed him off was Cormac McLaggen. He actually had the audacity to kiss her cheek in front of him. He wanted to rip his face off.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Harry Potter... If i did, like many of us, I'd rewrite the ending with HHR.

I'm going to disappear for a while after this chapter. So please review, fav, follow.

After the party Harry stormed off and Hermione wanted to go after him but waited with James to wish the last guests before she went upstairs. She decided to take a shower and then look for Harry.

She stood under the shower and let the water relieve the tension from her muscles and after a few minutes she climbed out of the shower and dried herself and grabbed a robe and put it on.

She opened the door and went into the bedroom. She almost screamed when she saw Harry walk up from behind her.

"Mione" he said and stalked her she held her robe tightly as she walked backwards.

"What's wrong Harry?" she asked as he backed her against the wall.

"Flaunting all those men in front of me?" he growled she looked terrified.

"But, but I didn't do anything" she stammered. He's hand played with the knot on her robe "Didn't you Mione?"He asked opening it gently.

"Harry please, don't, you're drunk" she pleaded.

"I'm not doing anything wrong" he said reaching up to release her hair afterwards pulling her to the bed. He reached for her wand and placed it in her hand.

"Do it" he said and he pointed the wand to his chest. "Sobriisimus omnino" she said and he had the same look in his eyes.

"Do you doubt my intentions Mione?" he asked and she turned away.

"Look at me" he demanded.

"I don't share what's a mine, not with anyone" he said huskily and he kissed her hard and she reciprocated equally hard. Their tongues battled for dominance. He's hand started opening her robe and she pushed him back.

Panting she looked at him scandalised, "I've never done this before" she whispered, looking away ashamed and Harry couldn't believe her but he knew what he wanted.

"Tonight, will be all about you, I will make you a woman and you will enjoy every moment of it. I will make you cum, over and over. I will make you mine. You will belong to me. Yes, I am possessive and I'll never share what's mine" he said pulling her to the bed.

And opening her robe and throwing it on the floor. He started kissing her softly giving her no time to respond and he left a trail of kiss down her neck, sucking on her pulse point and he began to caress her breasts.

They were petite and flawless and all his, his mouth found her nipples and he started sucking them and gently nipping at them with his teeth. She was moaning and writhing underneath him. He kissed her stomach and looked at her mound.

He pulled a pillow and placed it under the small of her back, elevating he hips. He quickly cast a silencing and locking charm on the door then he pushed her legs apart and placed large open mouth kisses on her thigh and bit her, marking her. He looked at her then gently kissed her nether lips. He used his hands to split her folds. He moaned loudly in appreciation and immediately attacked her.

He ate her whole. His tongue was everywhere at the same time. He clamped on her clit and let the tip of his tongue tease her mercilessly. She began to buck her hips but he held her in place and continued to assault her clit. He left her clit and shoved his tongue straight into her soaking hole. He began to explore her tunnel with his tongue digging deep. His nose was rubbing against her clit.

His talented tongue was quickly bringing her to her first mind blowing orgasm. He could feel her walls clenching around his tongue and she screamed out his name as he pulled his tongue out and licked her juices, helping her ride out her orgasm prolonging it.

He got up and undressed allowing her to calm down. He climbed on the bed and lay on his back. He pulled her on him.

"Harry" she whispered.

"Shhhh your pace love" he said pulling her of another kiss. He picked her up and placed himself at her entrance teasing her.

She was scared he could see it, "Love, this will be best way for you" he said caressing her cheek and she nodded and slowly sank on his monster. Taking him in inch by inch until, he felt her barrier.

He pulled her close and kissed her deeply trying to distract her as he surged in and bit her neck, marking her again and held her still.

He kissed her slowly and when she was ready, she moved. Harry laid back and let her rock back and forth.

"That's it love ride it, ride my cock, make it yours" he said urging her on. He reached for her clit and rubbed it furiously and she started coming undone. She began to move faster, much to Harry's delight.

She came "oh Harry" she moaned and slowed down resting her head on his chest.

"You're done already?" he asked caressing her body. She looked up at him and smiled, "you weren't kidding were you?" she asked.

He smiled, "I never lie about the things I do" he said caressing her thighs then pulled out of her and reached for her wand.

He pushed it in the entrance and whispered and incantation and she felt the pain immediately disappear then he threw the wand to the side.

"My turn" he smirked. He turned her on her hands and knees and entered her from behind. They moaned loudly as his cock penetrated her from behind. He slowly started thrusting, moaning in her ear, "Oh Mione, so tight." He's strokes were slow and deep, his entire 11inch cock was inside her virgin tunnel. He didn't dare move fast wanting to prolong this night at whatever cost.

He continued to pleasure her. She was enjoying every minute like he said she would he pulled her up against him as she held on to him he summoned a mirror wordlessly and set in before them.

"Love, you were afraid of my cock but look how deep inside its moving" he said making her watch as he fucked her from behind. She saw his cock move inside her and come out covered in her juices, driving her wild. He grabbed her nipples and pulled as he plunged into her.

"You're mine, I will never let anyone come near you again" he breathed in her ear making her shiver. He kissed her shoulder and marked her as he started to fuck her he reached for her clit and rubbed it hard and her walls tighten around him. As she screamed out his name as she slumped.

He placed her back on the bed and settled in between her legs. Her eyes bulged when she realised he was still hard.

"It's never been this good before" he said kissing her and sliding into her. "Harry I lo…." She tried to say but he stopped her.

"I know love" he said kissing her and started thrusting in her. He didn't last long this time he placed his fingers on her clit making them both scream each other's name while he spilled his seed deep inside of her.

He looked her in the eyes and caressed her face, "Was it okay for you?" he asked caringly and she simply smiled and nodded too knackered to speak.

"Good. By the way, you looked amazing tonight. I wanted to take you on the dance floor" he said genuinely causing them both to laugh, "would you be surprised if I say I felt the same way" and the laughed again. Then pulling out of her, he pulled her on him, cast a quick cleaning charm and they both fell into a blissful slumber.

The next morning Harry awoke and found that he couldn't move. When he looked down, he saw a mass of brown hair on his chest and he smiled. She had her head on his chest and her naked body sprawled on his right side. Their legs were tangled under the sheets. He never let a woman stay overnight before nor did he cuddle but then again this isn't just any woman. He was in love with her and she felt the same. What does this mean now? Does he stay married to her? Can they make this work? He thought as he felt her stirring.

She felt warm and refreshed. She didn't expect him to be in bed, but here he was, holding her protectively. She was without a doubt, in love with him and she didn't regret giving herself wholly to him last night.

"Morning love" he said huskily and running his hand down her spine. "Morning" she smiled shyly and accidently rubbed her leg against his member causing him to moan.

"You will be the death of me woman" he teased pulling her for a kiss. The kiss quickly turned wonton and she pulled him on top of her and it didn't take long for Harry to slip into her heat. He quickly found a rhythm and he showed her what she had been missing. Harry didn't hold back like he did last night, this time it was fast and furious. She was panting and writhing which urged him even more. The room was filled with moans, pants, skin slapping and bed squeaking. Harry felt his end approaching and she was already there he grunted and thrusted three more times and came hard inside her.

"That was" he said trying to catch his breath.

"I know" she said breathing heavy. They were interrupted when the DMLE owl knocked at the window and she cursed, "oh you have got to be joking" she said as he pulled out of her and put on his boxers and went to retrieve the letter.

He read the letter and looked up at her, "I need to go in love, there's been a breakthrough with the interrogations" he said taking some parchment and replying and sending the owl on its way.

"But Harry, we promised your father we would go down to the orphanages with him" she said as he made his way to towards her, "He understands that this is important, I need to put these people in the deepest part of Azkaban, only then can I rest easy" he said sincerely and held her hand then sighed, "I've been hunting these guys for the past 2 years and after today, I'll be able to fulfil a promise that I made to you on the day you gave me this" he said and placed a vile of the memory she gave him.

"You still have this?" she asked with tears falling freely from her eyes finally understanding him.

"Promise me something Harry" she asked looking up at him. "Anything love!" he declared.

"After you do this today, you won't put yourself in harm's way" she begged and placed her hand on his cheek and he nodded, "I promise" he said and she pulled him in to seal the promise with a kiss. It was nothing like the kisses they shared before.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Harry Potter... If i did, like many of us, I'd rewrite the ending with HHR.

Okay guys, this is the beginning of the end. For those of you who don't like lemons, i apologise. The story will now turn on it's head. I probably won't update tomorrow so this is your dosage til we meet again

Harry entered his office with a smile on his face, "So what's got you in such a happy mood?" Draco asked.

"It's definitely not the fact that we're spending the holiday stuck here" he suggested and Ron intervened, "Well can't be the food, coz it's way too early for breakfast mate" he added.

"Well definitely not getting laid" Ron laughed thinking about Harry's predicament and Harry smiled harder.

Draco raised his eyebrows, "Well, well, well. She can't have been that good that she's plastered that goofy grin on your face?" he snorted and Ron looked incredulously at Harry waiting for his answer.

Harry simply shrugged, "what can I say, I love my wife" he said casually and Ron and Draco nearly fell off their chairs.

"Did we hear right?" Ron asked carefully and Harry nodded.

"Then what off the contract?" Draco asked somewhat perplexed, "trust me Harry, this is something that's not going to end well" Draco said concerned for his friend.

Harry looked at the open door and then at Draco, "It is what it is Draco" he said. "I love her and she loves me. I intend to cancel the contract" he adamantly.

"Harry, you do remember that magical contracts cannot be broken without losing something" Ron said dejectedly.

"This isn't the same Ron" he said. "Besides, how do you know that this wasn't her plan all along?" Draco asked and Harry went ballistic.

"Last night was something that I have never experienced before. I was drunk and I almost took advantage of her and yet I asked her to cast the sobering charm on me. She did and yet I still couldn't stop wanting her. Seeing these men trying to coax her into taking jobs abroad, drove me crazy. And the way she looked" he sighed

"She was gorgeous. And when I saw her, I knew, she was mine and I wanted her. I would have believed you that she was a Muggle born gold digger, but last night proved that wrong" he said looking at Draco, "I was her first guys and she trusted me with that. I don't think a "Gold digging Whore" would do something like that. She's the real deal. I should have taken my father's word and trusted her before the contract but it's too late for regrets" he said desolately.

Draco and Ron looked at each other and understood that Harry really did love her. "We're here for you bro" Ron said and patted him on his back.

"The last thing I would want is for her to find out I thought she was a gold digger" he said.

"No matter, let's get this over and done with. I need to meet my family" he said getting up to leave for DMLE interrogations. He opened the door and bumped into someone and his blood ran cold, when he saw who it was.

"Mclaggen" Harry said. "Potter" he replied. "What are you doing here?" he asked trying to keep a neutral expression. "Well, I'm here to draw up a deal for the convicted death eaters. I just came to see if you guys have arrived" he replied. "Uh yeah, we're on our way down there now" he said side stepping him and walking towards the elevator.

Harry was on edge the entire day. The death eaters weren't making it easy for them. They taunted him about his poor leadership skills and putting his entire team in harm's way because of his need to be immortalised.

"We knew about her, if we took her out then the Minister would be an easy target, but it seemed as though it only strengthened him and to our surprise, weakened you. We had you where we wanted you and if it weren't for your meddling Mudblood mother and wife, WE WOULD HAVE CONTROL OVER THE MINISTRY." he screamed and Harry almost lost it.

"Yes it was the plan all along, in order for us to succeed; the bill was to be abolished. And your filthy Mudblood mother groomed you filthy Mudblood wife into the bill. Oh when I get out of this I'm going to take pleasure in killing her, LIKE I DID WITH YOUR MOTHER" he screamed and Draco and Ron had to restrain Harry from not killing the death eater.

Mclaggen had taken the statements and told them that a trial would not be necessary since they have a full confession without veritaserum. He then said he's goodbyes and left.

After cooling down Harry reflected on what the death eater said and it sounded similar to what he's father and Hermione said to him about putting himself in harm's way, if that were true he needed to think long and hard about going out into the field again and with that he left.

Hermione had a far better day with Sirius, Amelia, Remus and Tonks. They spent the day at a local orphanage teaching, playing and feeding the children. Hermione had carried her Healer kit and decided to give the children a once over check-up. She played with the younger children and taught them a thing or two. She was thrilled that Lily had founded this orphanage; it was nothing like the ones she knew existed. This was a home, which instilled family values in the children and not to mention that the children were treated such that a parent's love was not missed.

"So Hermione, did you ever dream about having kids?" James asked and she blushed. "actually I never thought about my future" she said honestly.

"Do you not see yourself as a mother to little boys with black hair and green eyes or little girls with brown hair and green eyes?" he teased and she laughed.

"Actually the thought is rather appealing, though I don't know if I can be a fulltime mother, when there's so much more I can do to improve the wizarding world" she said.

"Fair enough, though I wouldn't mind a miniature Harry or Hermione to keep me company now. Considering I'll be home a lot of the time" he said and she looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean Prongs?" she asked.

"I've decided to retire from the Ministry and focus on the family businesses" he said.

"That means Sirius will succeed you!" she said and he nodded.

"He doesn't know it yet. I think I'll surprise him on your anniversary party" he said smiling.

"What anniversary party?" she asked.

"Don't tell me that you've already forgotten. I mean, I know usually the men forget things like that. Lily would literally torture me if I forgot our anniversary" he laughed and she joined in and then it struck her like lightning there was three weeks until her marriage to Harry ended and her smile vanished and was replaced with a frown.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" he asked as he watched her.

"It's nothing I can't handle" she said and she attempted to smile. But could she? He was in love with him and after what happened last night and this morning, she was certain he felt the same way. But what was to become of this marriage? Did he still want to married to her? She thought and she watched James laugh with Remus and Sirius.

After they finished at the orphanage, she and James apparated home and were surprised to see Harry was there sitting in front of the fireplace nursing a drink.

"Son, you're back. I thought you would still be at the Ministry" he said making his way over to Harry and she followed.

"Yeah we finished a bit earlier than expected" he said not looking up. Hermione noticed he was a little too quiet and made her way toward him and sat on the armrest and wrapped her arm around his shoulder, somehow knowing that this is what he needed, "what's wrong Harry?" she whispered and James saw that the dynamic between them had definitely changed.

Harry stared into his drink and he sobbed. Hermione took this as a cue to remove the drink from his hand and hug him tightly. He held on to her as if his life depended on it.

James watched as his son and his daughter-in-law comfort each other and knew that he made the best decision to bring them together. Then Harry removed himself from Hermione and stood up.

"It's over, We did it" he said in a small voice.

"What son?" James asked curiously.

"Mum's killers" he whispered and James grasped loudly and Hermione sobbed.

"They will receive the Dementors kiss tomorrow" he said looking at his father as James slumped on the couch.

"They knew she was helping you with the initial proposition of the Equality bill and they thought that if they kil… if they killed her, then you would be too weak to stand as minister. And to their dismay she mentored you, love" he said looking at her.

"They didn't bank on you to take over and they failed to overthrow the Ministry once the bill was passed" he said.

"He confessed. The rest of his associates are being rounded up and will tried and imprisoned" he said.

"I need to be alone" he said walking up to the bedroom. Hermione watched him leave and looked at James, "Are you alright Prongs?" she asked and handed him a glass of water.

"I can't believe it, after all this time" he whispered.

"She can finally rest in peace" he sobbed and Hermione hugged him.

"Go to him, he shouldn't be alone like the first time" he told her and she nodded and made her way to Harry forgetting about everything else.

Once she entered the room she saw him sitting in front of their fireplace staring into the flames.

She walked over to him, "can I join you?" she asked softly and he looked at her and held out his hand for her to take.

He pulled her on his lap and held her firmly. She placed her head on his shoulder and they sat there just staring at the flames.

"Is this what you meant by a perfect date" he smiled and placed a kiss on her head. "Yes" she replied and smiled.

"I get why" he said and ran his hand over hers. He gently lifter her head, "Thank you Mione, without you I wouldn't have been able to do it" he said sincerely and she nodded and lent in to kiss her.

They ended up making love on the floor in front of the fireplace.

They spent the next 2 weeks functioning as a normal family. Harry went to work and came home at 5pm with James. The father and son's relationship had improved drastically.

They spent time together even went as far as pranking Sirius. James had informed Harry of his decision to retire from the Minister and probably prefer an advisor to the Minister and focus on the family businesses and the orphanages.

Harry was surprised but understood that his father deserved a break. Harry decided to run his department from behind the desk. He and Hermione got closer emotionally. They understood each other even more. Though they never spoke about what they were going to do on the day of their anniversary

"Harry, I'll be joining Luna for lunch. She needed advice about the bill" she said as she watched him button his black shirt.

"Okay. Will you be doing anything else?" he asked setting his last button and sitting on the bed next to her.

"I'm not sure, I want to go to Muggle London and do a little shopping maybe I can convince Luna to come with" she said.

"Do you need any money?" he asked putting on his shoe and she looked at him incredulously.

"No I'm good" she said.

"Are you sure? Because you've been out of work for a while and you don't ask for anything, so I thought you're afraid to ask" he said tying his lace.

"No, I'm fine and by the looks of things, I won't be unemployed for long" she said and plonked back onto the bed.

"What do you mean?" he asked looking up at her.

"Well, I thought I've spent enough time being idle and it's time I made a move" she said.

"But you don't need to, you know that right" he said softly knowing that their anniversary was in three days. She was about to reply when her phone buzzed, "excuse me, I need to take this, It's my interview result" she said going into the bathroom.

After a few minutes she returned, "Well?" he asked and she smiled "I got it" she said then laughed when Harry picked her up.

"Do have any idea of how proud I am of you?" he asked softly and she nodded negatively.

"Very" he said and kissed her but was interrupted by the knock on the door.

"Son there's a call for you on the Floo" he said and walked away after Harry said he was coming.

"Are you okay? You don't look too good" Harry asked.

"I'm fine, just overwhelmed about the job" she smiled.

"So which department are you moving to?" he asked "Okay how about you tell me tonight" he said and kissed her and left.

"If it isn't the infamous Mrs Potter" Lavender Brown said as Hermione and Luna walked into the restaurant.

"Lavender Brown, it's been too long" Hermione smiled and hugged her old school mate.

"And who's problem is that?" she looked at her "I know, I'm sorry, I've been busy lately" she said trying to defend herself.

"Yeah I'm sure Harry has her tied up" Lavender teased and Luna laughed. "So what's going on these days? By the way congratz on the promo Luna" Lav said.

"Thanks, things are hectic though if Hermione didn't help I'd probably die" she said.

"Speaking of which, Herms, how's the housewife gig working for you?" she asked.

"Actually, I have a job lined up" she said calling the waiter. "Wait, are you serious?" Luna asked and Hermione nodded.

"But I thought things were good" she said looking forlornly.

"They are but I'm not sure it's going to last" she said looking menu.

"So Lav, how about you? Anything new?" she asked.

"Yes I'm actually getting serious Cormac. He proposed marriage, though there's something he's asked me to consider, which is unsettling me" she said looking pensive.

"I'm sure it can be that bad" Luna said giving Hermione one her looks, which Hermione ignored.

"It's a marriage contract" she said and both Luna and Hermione choked on their drinks.

"Excuse me a what?" Hermione asked.

"Well here's the thing. He proposes and I accept and then the pulls out the contract saying that he has reservations about us and he needed to be sure that this marriage was of love and not because I'm after his money. I mean he thinks I'm a gold digger; honestly I'm richer than him for Merlin's sake, though he doesn't need to know that. Anyways, he says that after a year we can either choose to stay married or the marriage will be dissolved. I love him, I do, but I would never do something like that so I told him he can go screw himself" Lav explained and Hermione couldn't believe her ears.

"Did he tell… Did he tell you where he heard about that contract?" she stammered. Lav looked at her and, "Herms, you don't look so good" she said.

"Where Lav?" she demanded. "Some guy at the Ministry bragging about how he did that to see if his wife was a gold-digger apparently she quit her job. Innit for the fame and the money or Something like that. Wasn't paying attention" she said looking at Hermione was about to explode.

"Hermione, Lav's right let's get you home you look sick" Luna said trying to get her out of the restaurant ASAP. She nodded and they left in a rush. "Take care" Lavender screamed as the apparated to Hermione's flat.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Harry Potter... If i did, like many of us, I'd rewrite the ending with HHR.

"Oh my God, he told me he had reservations about me. He asked me to accept a promotion. He probably thinks I jumped at the opportunity to become his wife just so I can have his name and money. He slept with me, told me I'm his, probably thinks he owns me until the contract ends. He told me he was better off single and he wanted to prove it. This entire year had been an sham. A LIE, EVERYTHING!" she sobbed

"Not once has he told me he loved me, after everything we've been through. I thought he loved me. We made love, well probably thinks it's just slow sex. I should have seen it coming, I mean in three days the marriage will be dissolved and he had no intention of cancelling it.

NO I WON'T LET HIM DO THIS TO ME" she said adamantly as she walked to her to her cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Vodka. She poured a glass and looked at it. Then threw it across the room; shattering it.

"Well Luna, it seems I'm going abroad. I need to get my stuff from the Manor before he gets back from work" she said and Luna watched her friend disapparate.

Once there, she summoned all of her things and packed them, shrunk them and put them in her bag. She pulled off her ring and a copy of the contract and placed on the bed. This contract had destroyed her. His promise to keep her safe was a façade. Her heart only broke for James and the family that he longed for and she disapparated.

Luna waited for her to return and when she did Hermione had a determined look on her face.

"Hermione, please think about it. Speak to him first before jumping to conclusions" she tried.

"Luna, you were the one that told me that this would happen, so why are you defending him?" she asked.

"I'm not, Hermione, I don't want to lose you" she cried.

"You'll always have me" she said. She flicked her wand and all her stuff were packed and shrunk. She placed everything in her backpack and cast a weightless charm on it.

"I'm using Muggle transportation that way no one can track me. I'll contact you once I'm settled in" she said impassively. Pulling out her phone she dropped on the floor and pointed her wand at it, "incendio" she said and the phone was incinerated.

"Hermione, please" Luna begged. "No Luna, I'm through doing what makes others happy. I just need to get away from here" she said walking out the door.

Harry returned home from work with James and noticed that the house was too quiet. He walked up to the bedroom and found it was empty. He knocked on the bathroom door and there was no answer. He went to the library and she wasn't there either.

Then he called Dobby, "Dobby did Hermione return from lunch with Luna?" he asked. "Yes Master Harry sir. She's come home and packed all her things and shes went away" he said sadly.

Went away he thought, "What do mean Dobby?" he asked, "She came home Sir and was red in the face and she packed all her things in bag and left sir" he explained and Harry felt his stomach drop "Left?" He ran up to their bedroom and saw the ring on the bed.

"No, NO!" he yelled in disbelief. He pulled out his phone and tried calling her but her phone was off. In a rush he disapparated and re-appeared in her flat and he's heart broke, "NO" he screamed and fell to his knees.

"What have I done?" as mumbled over and over again. Then he thought of Luna and disapparated.

Luna was in her office, thinking about her friend. Hermione had finally snapped. Hermione was the strongest person she knew. Always putting her needs above everyone else's and she finally paid the price. She couldn't blame her; she gave her heart to him without knowing his intentions, well all of them.

Harry Potter was going to pay dearly. He belittled her friend like a common, "uuuuuurg" she screamed and threw her frame across the wall. "Luna, there's someone here to see you" her secretary said. "Not today" Luna growled.

"Luna, it's Harry Potter and he looks distraught" she whispered loudly. Luna smirked, "send him in and do not disturb us even if you hear his tortured screams" she instructed the stunned girl.

"Luna thanks for seeing me" he said and she nodded and watched him like a hawk.

"Hermione left and I can't find her" he started and she continued to watch him. "I've looked everywhere but I can't find her" he said looking dejected. "Did she say anything to you during lunch?" he asked and she just looked at him.

"Please Luna, I know she would never leave without telling you" he pleaded.

"Leave without telling me?" she mocked his tone. "She told me she was leaving, told me all about why" Luna said deadly calm.

"Then tell me where she is!" he demanded. "Petrificus Totalus" she screamed pointing her wand at him binding him to the chair.

"You will listen to what I say" she said dangerously low. "I know about your wonderful marriage contract" she said and he's eyebrows raised.

"Oh yes, promising her freedom after a year, tricking her into agreeing to that contract. I never thought you could stoop so low, testing her to see if she was a gold digger! Why couldn't you just ask? Did you know that Hermione is quiet wealthy? NO? Well you should have done your homework, seeing as you are the Head Auora. She didn't spend her life running after men, no, she spent her time working hard so that people in this wretched world could live freely without prejudice. And then James came to her for help saving your sorry ass. And at first she didn't want to, she didn't care for you at all. She thought about Remus and Tonks and their unborn child. Sweet Teddy, won't enjoy having a person like her around and it's your entirely fault" she said and then sighed.

"Why did you sleep with her if you weren't committed to her? Why did you do that to her Harry? I've never seen her like that before, so detached not even when her parents or your mother died. It's like she's accepted that her life is now that of a common prostitute. Because that's what you've done, that contract is an ancient Mistress contract, where you keep a mistress and after you're satisfied you throw her out like yesterday's news" she said growled.

"I'm going to release you and I never want to see you again. Finite" she said and he was released. He looked at Luna and he broke down sobbing,

"I won't ask you were she is, but I want to know who told you about the contract?" he asked wiping his tears.

"McLaggen heard you bragging to your friends about how you did a number on her and couldn't wait to get rid of her. He tried to do the same thing with Lavender Brown" she said looking at him.

"I love her. I told Ron and Draco that was going to everything in my power to stay married to her. Yes I made a mistake and I realised that but everything we did was real, well to me it was" he said.

"Thank you for your time Luna. I just never thought that contract through. I really should have listened to my father when he said that she was the only woman I could trust my heart with" He said walking towards the door. "Harry" she called him but he simply stopped not looking behind.

"I can't tell you where she is, because she never told me. And I'm afraid I'll never hear from her again. If you do find her Harry, please bring her home" she pleaded and he nodded.

"I don't think I'm worthy of her love. But I will bring her home" he promised.

"And Harry, by confronting Mclaggen, you will make things worse. It could blow out of proportion" she warned and he walked out the door and apparated home.

"Son, did you find her?" James asked. Sirius, Remus, Tonks and little Teddy were waiting for his return. "Harry hung his head and nodded negatively.

"You were right dad, I'll live my life out alone and unloved" he said summoning the contract and handing it to his father and taking a bottle of fire whiskey and took a swig.

James looked murderous but it was nothing compared to the rest of them. Tonks had to restrain Sirius from killing Harry. "Did you sleep with her?" James spat and Harry looked away. James closed his eyes and took a calming breath, "for the first time in my life, I'm ashamed of you Harry" he said and everyone winced as James called him by his name.

"A mistress contract? What were you thinking?" James roared. "I don't even want to look at you" James said walking out with Sirius following.

"Harry did you both read this contract?" Remus asked and everyone looked at him and he nodded. "Did you notice that this portion is in ancient runes?" he asked pointing to a small portion and he shook his head and downed the rest of the bottle. "well if I'm not mistaken, this says that if the marriage is consummated before the year is up, the marriage will be deemed legal and this contract will be void" he said and Harry was racing towards him.

"Are you certain?" Harry asked looking through the scribbling's. "It's all here" he said.

Harry turned to leave, "Tonks tell everyone I'm sorry for everything but I do love her and I won't return until I bring her back" he said and walked out.

One year later

Harry travelled all over England, Bulgaria, and France and was now on his way to Puglia, Italy. He contacted Luna every day to see if she had contacted her but nothing.

Hermione had disappeared without a trace. He's hope of finding her was weakening every day, but he promised never to return without her. After he had left the Manor that night he had never returned, like he promised instead he went directly to the Ministry and resigned without reason then disappeared into the night.

When James had found out he was devastated. He and the rest of the Marauders set up their own search party for Hermione but it seemed as though she disappeared without a trace and never wanted to be found.

The wizarding world erupted with the disappearance of the Potters and spun all types of stories trying to coax a response from the tight lipped Minister, but James remained aloof.

In order not be recognised, Harry grew out his beard, his hair, changed his eye colour to blue and together with a new identity. He rode his bike into a small town looking for the nearest Inn, after days of riding he needed a bed. He used a language charm to interact with the locals and to blend in. He stopped at a small cosy B&B, something like the Leaky Cauldron, except this was less eventful, which he liked.

He parked his bike in front of the building and was about to walk in when he noticed an old lady trying to cross the street with a bag full of groceries.

Just when he moved to help her, young women, more importantly a young, gorgeous woman came out the store with her groceries, which she left at a nearby stall in order to help the old lady.

He smiled as he watched the scene, he has never seen humility like that in a while, which warmed his broken heart.

He looked on as the old lady thanked the young woman, who he heard was Mary-Jane, very much and she blushed saying it was nothing.

Harry watched the woman, though he could barely see her face, she was tanned, caramel blond hair in a high ponytail and wore a yellow sundress grab her groceries and climb in her Mini convertible and drove off.

He smiled and walked towards the inn, he saw the grocer run out of his store with a purse, calling out for the young woman, but to no avail, she was long gone.

He then saw Harry and ran towards him, "Sir, please go after Mary Jane and give her this. Her house keys are in here" he begged.

"But I don't know where she lives, sir" he replied. "Here, it's written on her card" he said handing Harry the purse, which he took and headed towards his bike.

He sped off, trying to find this Mary-Jane Philips, though he didn't have to drive far, as he found her pulling up to beautiful house, just outside the town.

She parked her car in front of the house and then an older woman came out and helped her with her stuff as they walked into the house. He pulled in behind her car and walked towards the front door and pressed the buzzer.

"Un attimo" a voice called from the other side. So Harry looked around, and noticed that this was a beautiful, tranquil area. The sort of place one would come for a holiday. But he was interrupted from his thoughts when the door opened.

"Ciao, il mio nome èJamie, sto cercando la signora Mary Jane Philips" Harry said. The lady smiled and ushered him inside, "she'll be with you in a few minutes, she's busy feeding the little one" she said and Harry nodded and waited in the living area.

He glanced around into the modern design of the interior and was impressed, then his thoughts where back on Hermione, he missed her so much.

He stared out the window, thinking about their last night together, making love to her in front of the fireplace, she touched his soul that night and healed it. Without the shadow of a doubt the best night of his life, he sighed dejectedly.

"Excuse me" a woman said behind him bringing him out of his musing.

"Excuse me, I hear you were looking for me" she said and she noticed he was holding her purse. Her voice sounded all too familiar, he thought and turned around and looked at her and that was the last thing he saw before his world went black.

"What just happened?" she mumbled. He collapsed in the middle of her living room and she quickly flicked her wand and levitated him to the couch.

She ran a diagnostic spell and noticed his blood sugar levels were low, his heart beat alleviated.

"Maria" she called taking his wallet and looking through his id, "Evan James, Barry", same as Evan" she mused.

"Si, Ms Mary?" the older woman answered.

"Please make something for our guest to eat, he seems to have blacked out and by the looks of it, he looks like he could do with a home cooked meal" she said making her way to the window.

She looked out and saw he's bike parked behind her car and then looked down at her wallet, which must have fell out of his hand when he fell. She picked it up and placed it on the table. She looked at the sleeping man and noticed he was easy on the eyes and the biking gear did make him desirable, "What are you thinking?" she scolded herself and picked up a book and sat opposite him and began to read.

Once Maria returned with the food, she got up and pointed her wand at him, "Rennervate" she whispered and he slowly came too.

She signalled Maria to bring him the food.

"Where am I?" grumbled.

"You're in Puglia signor" Maria replied.

"Right, I came here to return that woman's purse she left at the store" he said rubbing his eyes as Mary listened from the corner pulling out a potion from her kit.

"Here eat this, you'll feel a lot better" she said placing a tray of stew in front of him.

"Thank you" he said taking a spoonful.

"You're not from around here, are you?" Mary asked and he choked out the stew as he looked up. He stood up abruptly causing the stew to spill all over, as Maria came and quickly cleaned it up.

"I'm sorry" he apologised to Maria and she nodded her head and made her way to the kitchen.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Harry Potter... If i did, like many of us, I'd rewrite the ending with HHR.

The end is here. Well next chapter anyways. Hope you enjoyed the story. Keep reviewing and liking and following.

He looked at Mary and whispered, "Mione" and she froze.

"I'm sorry..I don't" she said but he walked up to her and pulled her in for a hug.

"I can't believe it, after all this time, I finally found you" he whispered and held her tightly ignoring her protests.

Then with all her might she pushed him aside, "get off me" she said, "I don't know who you're talking about" she said and walked away but he grabbed her hand and undid his charm and his green eyes shone through and she almost had a heart attack.

"Harry" she whispered in laboured breaths. He pulled her in for a kiss, and tears fell down his face, tears of joy, now that he finally found her. For a moment she forgot about everything when his lips met hers, all the pain and suffering went out the window as she returned the kiss.

But then it returned like a boomerang and with vengeance, she opened her eyes and pushed him off and turned away from him.

"Leave" she demanded sobering him.

"What?" he asked disbelievingly.

"I Said Leave?" she said but he wasn't having it as he walked up and placed a hand on her shoulder, but she jerked away.

"Mione please" he begged, "I've been looking for the past 12 months, I'm just not going to walk away from you now that I've found you" he said as she sobbed then sobered up reminding herself of why she was here in the first place.

"Here with another contract, are you?" she spat and he flinched.

"Struck a nerve, Harry?" she asked dangerously.

"Mione please" he begged, "Please what Harry?" she demanded looking at him.

"Please let me explain" he begged and gave a cynical laugh, "Explain. Explain what? How you thought I was a gold digger? Only after your Name and your Money? Is that it?" she asked infuriated.

"That I was some sort of property you owned and could what you pleased? You offered me the contract, playing me for a fool Harry! How dear you stand there and beg me to let you explain" she roared as Harry looked at her like a lost child.

"What? Did you expect me to fall in your arms, now that you found me, and declare my undying love for you? Is that it? Well then tough luck. That's not going to happen" she ridiculed him.

"But I love you Mione" he said barely audible, and I thought that you felt the same way too" he said in a sad voice, that of a hurt man.

"I thought that we could make it work, the day of our anniversary I was going to propose to you" he said even more sadly looking at the floor. It was her turn to be surprised, "Harry" she whispered,.

"I've moved on with my life and you should too. Go home Harry" she said and turned away.

"I..I can't Mione; I've lost everything when you left. I have no home without you, but I can understand that you never want to see me again, so I'll leave you" he said dejectedly and turned to walk away.

"Tell him, he's a lucky man and he should treasure you always. I hope it's the family you've always dreamt off" and turned the knob on the door.

"Oh, you'll need this" he said and with a flick of his wand, divorce papers appeared in his hands and he walked over and left them on the table in front of her and she grasped loudly.

"It seems were married after all" he said and turned and walked away.

"Harry wait" she called and he stopped.

She closed her eyes and took in deep breath knowing that it was wrong for him to walk out with letting him know the truth.

"He's yours" she said and the words rang out like a gunshot.

Harry was floored, he couldn't respond, he couldn't move. He just looked at her in sheer bewilderment. She closed her eyes and let the tears fall.

"A month after I left, I found out I was pregnant. I hated myself for not casting contraception charms but I couldn't hate the baby we created. I never regretted giving myself to you until I found about you bragging to your friends about the contract. I was afraid. What if you wanted me to get rid of it, thinking that I trapped you?

What if you wanted nothing to do with it? You did tell me that you happier living your life single." she explained as she paced around the lounge and Harry just stood there pale, looking like he would collapse at any moment. "I mean, could you blame me? I just found out you thought I was a gold digger for crying out loud. It killed me to leave England, my home, my family but I hated you for what you did to me and I couldn't stay there any longer" she cried and Harry stood there numb, unable to process the information.

After a few minutes of silence, she thought that her initial assumption of Harry was true, she had honey trapped him, which infuriated her.

She wiped her eyes furiously and stood up, "If you want to get to know your son, we can arrange access but this doesn't mean that I'm obligating you to him. If that's how you feel, then you should leave and never return" she said and walked towards the stairs.

"Mione" he called whispered and she stopped on the first step.

"And what if I want all of this?" he asked nervously and she froze. Did she want this? Could go back to the way things were? Off course she wanted it she wanted to go home.

"Your son comes first Harry" she said looking over her shoulder and he nodded, though not fully understanding her meaning.

"Would you like to meet your son Harry?" she asked hopefully.

"Uh yeah, but can I freshen up first, I need to clean this up" he said nervously pointing at his face and she smiled.

"I don't know, it actually makes you look mature" she teased and he laughed then she pointed him to the bathroom downstairs.

"Everything you need will be in there. I'll bring him down once you're ready" she said climbing the stairs. He quickly summoned his clothes from his backpack and ran into the bathroom. Once inside he looked at his reflection and smiled, I did, finally did it. I hope you're proud of me mum, my own family. Then the smile faded, Hermione. She's moved on, she's going to marry another man and he has to watch another man raise his son.

"Not a chance" he mumbled. He'll win her back if it's the last thing he does.

After about 20 minutes he came out of the bathroom wearing a black fitting dress shirt and pair of denim jeans. He was hoping he could get some reaction from her with his sexy "I'm you're dream man" look.

He made his way into the lounge and waited, though he didn't have to wait long because there they were, like a vision, she looked amazing carrying their son. His heart was bursting with love and adoration for the woman who stole his heart. Her eyes never once left their son as she made his way towards him, as Harry inwardly cursed not getting the desired effect.

She sat down and gestured him to sit next to her, cursing herself for letting him sit this close when he looked and smelt so damn erogenous, she managed to push those thoughts aside.

"Harry, I'd like you to meet your son" she cooed and placed the baby in his hands. Harry gasped audibly as he met his son's startling emerald eyes and the mop of hair.

"He looks just like me" Harry whispered as he ran his finger gently across his cheek.

"Really, I couldn't tell" she said smiling tearfully as she watched the scene unfold. She had never seen Harry like this before, so calm and oozing happiness. He chuckled softly, "what's his name Mione?" he asked softly.

"I couldn't settle on one so I gave him three" she smiled. "Meet Evan Daniel-James Granger" she said softly and Harry looked at her in surprise.

"I wanted to honour your mother, so I gave him Evan, my father so I gave him Daniel and then James after he's grandfather and father" she smiled as she wiped away the tears from his eyes.

"Thank you" he said pulling her hand to his lips, placing a kiss on it as Evan gurgled breaking their bubble and Harry laughed.

"Hey there Evan, I'm your dada little man" he cooed and the baby blew raspberries causing both Harry and Hermione laugh in adoration. After playing with his parents, little Evan fell asleep in his father's arms.

"Oh dear, look at that, little Evan is knackered. Time for bed little buddy" Hermione cooed and Harry looked like someone stole his candy, so Hermione sighed.

"Would you like your dada to put you to bed?" she cooed looking Harry in the eye and he mouthed thank you.

He followed her to the nursery, which was next to her room. And opposite that were two more rooms. After they had put little Evan down he turned to Hermione wrapped her in his embrace. She had returned the hug, missing his protective arms for too long.

"Thank you" said and kissed her neck as she shuddered. After a few moments he reluctantly pulled away and looked at her, then gently placed a kiss on the corner of her mouth and said "Thank you" which made her blush madly.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" she asked.

"I wouldn't want to impose" he said nervously.

"You wouldn't" she said sheepishly hoping that he would stay.

"I'd love to, I'm famished actually" he said smiling shyly.

"Great, Maria had already made us her special pasta, which is to die for by the way" she said excitedly as he followed her into the dining area. She flicked her wand and everything appeared on the table, "Wine?" she asked.

"No thanks, I'll just have pumpkin juice, if you don't mind" he said.

"Help yourself" she said pointing to the jug. They sat in a semi comfortable silence eating until he broke the tension, "you're right, this pasta is delicious" he said taking a second helping.

"I know, I tried asking about the recipe and she said I was a family secret. And I've learnt that these Italians don't share family secrets. She'll never allow me anywhere near the kitchen when she makes it" she laughed and he joined.

She didn't know how to broach the subject so she just asked, "how are Prongs and the rest Harry?" she asked nervously not daring to look at him and he swallowed his last gulp audibly.

"I, uh, I don't know" he said looking down at his plate pensively and she looked at him, "what do you mean Harry?" she asked curiously and he mumbled something, she made him feel like a teenager again.

"Sorry Harry I didn't get that" she said. "I haven't seen them since you left" he locking eyes with her and then looking back at his plate. She was astounded but surprisingly sad, "why Harry?" she asked afraid to know the answer.

He sighed pushing his plate away, "I came home with him that day and you weren't there, I looked everywhere for you until Dobby told me you had left. I panicked and went to your place praying you'd still be there, but by then you were gone. Then I thought of Luna, knowing that you would never leave without telling her. Boy was I in for it. Let's just say she had words. Did you know she actually bound me, Head Auora, to a chair" he said adding dry humour but she smiled sadly.

"Well, I told her that McClagen got the wrong of the stick and I actually told Ron that I was going to everything in my power to keep you and they were willing to help. He was sniffing around the office and I just knew he heard though he played it down. Anyways, she told me you never said where you were going and that when I find you I need to bring you home.

She made me promise not to rip McClagen's face off first. I went home and told I lost you handing him the contract" he said looking at his hands and Hermione grasped.

"By then Sirius and the gang where there. Sirius was restrained not to kill me, though I can understand his pain, I mean I was in limbo, I just lost the best thing has ever happened to me" he said locking their eyes.

"He told me he was ashamed of me Mione" he said dejectedly.

"The one thing I promised to never to do to my parents. Remus then read the contract and told us about the contract actually being a valid marriage document had the couple being intimate and that just sealed my fate, He walked out Mione. I told Tonks to inform him that I'll only return once I bring you back. I've never seen them since" he explained.

"I went to the ministry, resigned, sorted a few things at Gringotts and left. The only person I do contact is Luna, just to keep me updated if you called" he said taking a sip of his juice.

"Harry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for you to.." she was interrupted when he said, "it's not your fault Mione, I had It coming. I never realised what I had until I've lost it. Please don't blame yourself. I brought this upon myself" he said sincerely.


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own Harry Potter... If i did, like many of us, I'd rewrite the ending with HHR.

The end is here. My longest and last chapter. Hope you enjoyed the story. Keep reviewing and liking and following.

I do have another plot bunny running around. If you like, let me know if i should pen it down.

He looked at his watch and she got nervous, "It's getting late, I better get going" he said waking up starting to clear the table.

"Where are you staying?" she asked nervously and without looking up he said at the local Inn near the store she was at earlier.

"But that's no longer an Inn, it was closed a year ago actually, due to the Hotel up the road from here" she said trying not to sound rude.

"Oh well, looks like I'll be living there for a while" he said sheepishly and she looked down trying to hide her disappointment.

"Wouldyouliketoliveherewithusjustuntilyousortyourselfout?" she mumbled and he didn't catch a word and laughed shaking his head and she thought that was his answer.

"Okay" she said hurt by it.

"No I meant I didn't hear what you said Mione" he corrected and she looked up at him, "I asked if you would like to live here with us, I have plenty of space and it would give you more time to spend with Evan" she said downplaying that she wanted him here with her.

Harry was screaming on the inside, doing his happy dance but could only smile and nod accepting her invite knowing that she would be his, "thank you, I would love that, though would your boyfriend be okay with me living under the same roof as you?" he asked nervously and she thought she would have a little fun with him,

"actually, I don't think he would. Now that you're here, he's been dying to go out to this restaurant near the hills a few miles down but I couldn't pull myself from Evan, so you could keep Evan will we go out" she said keeping a straight face as she watched his fall.

He knew he had no right to be jealous but seriously who moves on that quickly he thought.

"Let me show you to your bedroom, it's the one directly opposite ours" she said as she smirked when she saw him cringe.

"Can I have the closer to the nursery, I'd feel a lot more comfortable being near Evan" he said as inwardly he imagined murdering the man who touched her. Oh she was enjoying this, "sure, this is it. It has an en suite so you can have your privacy" she said.

"Thank you Mione" he said sincerely and she nodded and went downstairs to clean up.

Weeks went by and Harry was loving very second he spent with Evan, he was amazing. Though, he hated the fact that Hermione spent hours working from her home office.

He couldn't keep his jealousy under wraps not knowing that she was playing him like a fiddle. They did have family time again he was peeved when she needed to take personal calls from "him"

"Harry, did you call Luna ever since you arrived here?" she asked as she took Evan from him giving him his bottle.

"Wow, I've been so much fun with you guys, I completely forgot" he said disbelievingly he summoned his phone.

"Hey Luna, yeah, yeah, I'm sorry I didn't call. I know you'll hex my "parts"" he blushed and Hermione smirked at how well they got on.

"But I assure I have a good reason for not calling. Yes. Yes I get it but I found her" he said and looked at Hermione reaching to push the hair out of her face. "Yes, she's fine, beautiful as ever. Yes healthy. Yes she misses you. No she doesn't love me enough to come back" he whispered the last past as Hermione looked up at him doe eyed he actually believed that she didn't love him.

"Tell them the good news though, I'm sure they'd be thrilled" he said ending the call.

"She misses you Mione" he said as he watched Evan having his supper.

"I miss them too" she whispered, "looks like someone's full, isn't that so buddy?" she cooed.

"Do you mind if I burped him?" Harry asked nervously. "Sure, and you can put him down, I need to get something from my room" she said getting up.

Harry put Evan down and smiled, Hermione said she would be here but she never showed.

Probably chatting "him" up the thought rolling his eyes. He watched as Evan smiled peacefully in his sleep.

"Night son" he said thinking of his father. "Dada loves you, never forget that" he said touching his delicate cheeks.

Then he walked out the room, closing the door and checking that the monitor was on. He walked into his bedroom and turned the light on and walked straight into his bathroom. After a hot shower he grabbed a towel and dried himself off and wrapped another around his waist. He glanced at the mirror and inspected his face and saw that his stubble was rather visible now "I'll take care of you tomorrow" he said to himself.

He switched off the light and walked into his bedroom and stopped dead in his tracks, Hermione was standing at the balcony wearing a silk robe, a very short silk robe.

"This woman is going to be the death of me" he mumbled and walked over to her.

"Hey Mione" he greeted, "fancy seeing you here" he teased.

She looked at him over her shoulder and smiled and he returned the smile. She turned and looked up at the moon and Harry stood behind her keeping his distance.

Then she slowly opened her robe and slid it off her shoulders, revealing her bare shoulders, and Harry gulped nervously, "Mione, what are you doing?" he stammered.

"I'm a bit hot" she said seductively and he gulped as his member decided to make an appearance.

"Uh Mione, it's not a good idea, what would your.." he started but was cut off when she dropped the robe and turned and placed a finger on his lip the reached for his towel and flicked it open as it fell to the ground revealing all of him.

"Mione please" he begged, beginning to lose all self-control. She took her hand and touched his face, the cupped her cheek running her thumb over his bottom lip. Then with her index finger she traced his face gently, moving down his neck, slowly down his chest but stopped when she noticed a chain around his neck and on the chain were their wedding rings.

She looked up at him then gently placed her arms around his neck opening the chain. She gently took the rings in her hand and looked up at him.

She reached for his left and slipped the ring on his ring finger and he froze, she then lifted his hand and kissed the ring.

She was about to do the same with hers when he pulled her hand way, taking her hand in his.

He slid the ring on her finger with their eyes locked and he brought her hand to his lips and sealed it with a kiss.

He then pulled her in for a hug to let her know that this is what he wanted, no needed. As he sobbed on her shoulder and she held him tight and cried with him. After a few minutes, they calmed down and she spoke

"I love you Harry, only you. There was no one else. I couldn't move on from you even if I tried. I just wanted to make sure you were here forever" she said sincerely and he smiled at her.

"You had me thinking all this time you were would someone just to keep at bay?" he mused.

"Yes well, with you, Merlin knows, you can't control yourself when trying to seduce me" she laughed.

"And now, who's seducing whom?" he asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes well, you may be a flirt but you're also an honourable man Mr Potter" she said sobering him.

"I love you Mione, but you can't imagine what I've going through when you've told me you had someone in your life. I wanted to murder him and dance on his grave" he said earnestly and she smirked.

"But I'm afraid you will be punished real good tonight" he said picking her up as she squealed and wrapped her legs around his waist. He shoved her against the wall. He kissed her hard, bruising her lips then he attacked her neck and without warning he slammed into her warm, tight hole and she screamed.

"You grew a cherry tree love" he panted in her ear trying to stop himself from releasing too early in her tightness, then he started slamming into her without abandon. He clamped his mouth on her neck as he pounded her into the wall. She clawed his back as he gripped her leg and lifted it up opening her wider as he worked her. She was in ecstasy panting, moaning, and begging as her juices leaked down the wall.

"You've kept me too long away from my home Mione" he said lifting her other leg up and looked at their joined body, "oh Mione, you're mine" he said possessively and slammed into her she immediately clenched around him and came hard.

He laughed as he kissed her, "I missed you Harry" she breath and he nodded carrying her to his bedroom he dropped them onto the bed and slowly moved in and out of her, driving her insane.

"Make love to me Harry" she said has he slid in deeper and hitting her sensitive spot and she moaned loudly and he smiled "I love you babe" she moaned.

With each stroke he hit that spot until he himself couldn't wait to let go in her. "I love you even more" said and he started to pick up his thrusts magnifying her pleasure until she came harder than before.

"Mione, Love, you're wetting my sheets" he smirked.

"It's your fault" she managed.

"Soo bossy" he cooed. He picked her up and let her straddle him.

"I'm going to cum in you now and I hope that we conceive if not, I'm going to shag you every day until you do" he said earning him a smack on the head from Hermione and he laughed.

"I want you to have atleast 3 more. Two girls and a boy" and she smacked him again and he laughed.

"Okaay, All boys" he said and she lifted her hand to smack him but he caught it so she ground her hips making him moan. "shut up and kissed me" she whispered and he went animalist as he gripped her hips and started plunging into her.

Her head rolled backwards as he assaulted her neck. He ran is one hand from her stomach to her breasts while the other was clamping her hip. She met him thrust for thrust, as he getting ready to explode he gripped her hips and slammed her on him as she came and he repeated that four more times and exploded deep inside her. He continued to jerk inside her as they laid down on the bed. He couldn't believe that after 10 seconds he was still spilling into her. When it did stop he pulled out of her and felt their juices on his stomach and her pussy throbbed. He looked at her and said, "Love you're well soiled I'm sure you've been knocked up" he said, she grasped and bit his nipple and they started laughing.

Two months later, they were outside enjoying the rays, "Love, why don't we move back to London? I want Evan to meet our family and friends" he said looking at her as she smiled, "I thought you'd never ask" she said giving him a big hug.

"There's just one problem though" she said and Harry panicked. She took his hand and placed it on her stomach, "how do we introduce this little girl?" she smirked and Harry's eyes widen asking the obvious question and she simply nodded.

He kissed her softly as Evan made a gurgling sound breaking their kiss. "Mood killer little man" Harry teased and carried him and gave her another peck.

"I love you Mione, you complete me. Gave me everything I'll ever want or need. Thank you" he whispered affectionately. "I love you too Harry, even though we started off on the wrong foot, I slowly began to realise the gem that I've found in you. Yes rough around the edges but worth more than all the money in the world. You've given me what I never thought possible, a loving husband, who loves me for me and a big family that I've always dreamed off. And I'll be happy to with you wherever you go" she said kissing him and they realised they could never be more in love with other than possible.

They decided to take a portkey back to London. Hermione had immediately transferred to a sister company in England and it was a satisfying decision for both parties. Harry had informed Luna they were coming back and asked that they arrange for everyone to meet at the Manor. They never told anyone about Evan and wanted to surprise them, James especially.

"Welcome home love" he said kissing her on the head, "it's great to be back" she smiled.

"Look buddy, we're home" she cooed and Evan gurgled happily as if he understood his mama and Harry watched in awe.

"Love if I never met you in Italy, would you ever have told me about Evan?" he asked nervously and she smiled, to be honest Harry, initially, yes. I was on the verge of contacting Luna to visit, but the thought of you in the arms of someone else was gut wrenching. I couldn't stomach that. But then I thought of Prongs and his love for his family. Who am I to deny him that? I was going to do it only because of him. I already told you about my other reasons" she said and caressed his cheek as his unshed tears glistened.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you Mione" he cracked. "It's okay love, I forgive you" she said kissing him, "Right lets go, it seems we're attracting some attention" Harry said glancing around as people were looking and whispering at the infamous couple. "Yes, you're right, lead the way" she said holding his hand the best she could.

"Okay guys, remember I don't know what to expect from these two so let's try our best not to question their relationship status. GOT IT?" Luna asked, YES" they answered in chorus. "Good" she said triumphantly.

"I just want them back" James said taking a sip of his drink and everybody gave him a sympathetic glance. Just then the Floo activated and out came Harry and everyone's face fell a little bit and he simply smiled and stepped away as the Floo activated again and out came Hermione and she was carrying the best surprise of all.

Everyone grasped when they saw what or rather who was in her hand. James was the first to break out his trance and walked over to her, "Hermione" he whispered and she smiled.

"Prongs" she sobbed.

"Let me introduce you to your miniature Harry, this is Evan Daniel James Potter" she smiled turning Evan to face his grandpa and poor James almost collapsed when he saw Lily's eyes staring back at him.

"May I?" he asked softly and she nodded and handed Evan over to him. He held Evan like he was the most precious thing in the world, "Hello, little Evan, I'm your grandpa" he cooed and Evan gurgled and James gave a watery chuckle and Harry walked over to Hermione and wrapped his arms around her as they watched tearfully at the reunion of James and Evan.

After getting acquainted with his grandson, James placed Evan in Sirius' hands and walked over to the couple.

"To say I was angry doesn't even begin to explain my feelings" he said and they dropped their heads shamefully which made him smile.

"But, I have never been happier to see you both, safe and sound. Do you have any idea what you two have put us through? The thought of losing you.." he sobbed and Harry and Hermione walked over to him and embraced him, whispering they were sorry repeatedly. James held them tighter and cried, "Never leave me like that again" he said and they simply nodded promising never to do that.

"I think Evan might be hungry" Sirius said breaking up the emotional reunion and pointing to Evan suckling this finger and they all laughed. When they were sitting around the table, Harry reached for Hermione's hand and cleared his throat getting everyone's attention.

"right, I have an announcement to make. I'm sure everyone's wondering about the Mione's and my relationship status and we've decided to make a new contract" he said as he watched their jaws drop and with that he and Hermione burst out laughing and James looked relived.

"Huh Dad, I hope you'll have plenty of time on your hands because we were hoping you'd like a miniature Mione aswel" he asked he's father with a smile on his face.

"You mean?" he stammered.

"Yes, we're staying married" Harry smiled.

"She's going to have another baby?" James screamed for joy and Harry frowned comically as James missed the part that they were married.

"We have to celebrate" James bellowed and everyone cheered. Harry and Hermione just laughed at his enthusiasm.

"I am beginning to wonder if he just wanted a third generation Marauder from us" she teased and he turned to her, "what makes you think I didn't?" he asked huskily.

"Oh you just want me for my body" she teased and kissed him. "Oh you're in trouble tonight" he growled in her ear and she involuntarily shivered. "Oh I look forward to it" she said seductively.

 _ **10 years later**_

"Gramps, you're the best" Evan said jovially as he opened his grandfather's gift.

"Seriously Prongs, a Broomstick?" Hermione asked incredulously, "Harry help me out here" she pleaded.

"Hey, he's a Potter, it's in our blood" he answered simply and he walked away from her into the house.

"Come on Hermione, he loves it and it's his 10th birthday. It's a rite of passage for us" James laughed.

"Well someone has to teach him" she said but before he could interrupt and volunteer, "I'd gladly do it" Harry said carrying his trusty old Firebolt.

"But I someone less of an exhibitionist" she said.

"Well let me take you flying like I promised 10 years ago and then you decide" he suggested.

"But Harry you know I hate flying" she said and she heard collective gasps from James, Evan, the twins Lily-Rose and Emma-Jane and she rolled her eyes.

"Come one love, one hour on my broom and you'll never look at flying the same again" he said wiggling his eyebrows and she rolled her eyes again,

"I know all about your broomstick Potter, nothing you can't surprise me with there" she mumbled and Harry smirked.

"Fine, Who's gonna look after Aiden?" she asked and she heard collective "me" from everyone, "Traitors, the lot of you" she called out dramatically. Harry mounted the broom and made her climb on in front of him.

"See, you just need to be comfortable" he cooed teasingly.

"Shut it" she said and glared at him and then he took off slowly. Soon they were soaring above the treetops and then he slowed down, hovering and facing the Manor.

"See I told you it wasn't that bad" he whispered in her ear and she shivered even after 10 years he could still make her feel like a teenager.

"Look at what you've given me Luv. A family something I've always dreamed was never possible until I fell in love with you. Thank you for loving my parents enough for marrying me. I love you more now than I did 10 years ago" he said letting go of the broom and wrapping her arms around her waist. She turned her head as much as she could and pulled him in for a kiss.

"I told you, you've made me love you more than anything in this world and I'm actually grateful for "contract" it pushed us to our boundaries and we discovered the real us. I love you Harry James Potter and don't you ever forget it" she said and he smiled.

"Now can I teach Evan to fly?" he asked hopefully and she rolled her eyes.

"Who would I rather have teach our children to fly than their father?" she masked teasingly and he laughed kissing her neck.

"Come let's fly over to that hill there. I want to make love to you as the sun sets" he said huskily.

"Harry, the kids?" she asked. "Are with father, they're in good hands" he said, "besides we have an hour" he smirked. "Hmmm sounds like a plan" she whispered and with that the sped off into the distance.

THE EnD

By the way Hermione was pregnant with twins the second time, Lily-Rose and Emma-Jane Potter and then 6 years later had Aiden Harry Potter.


End file.
